Un Papá Genial
by Rosiiii
Summary: Emmett Cullen lo tenía todo: éxito, dinero y atractivo físico. Pero después de muchos años se encontró con algo inesperado: una niña que dice ser su hija. Y por mucho que se pareciese a su madre, tener un hijo no entraba en sus planes.
1. ¿Una hija?

**Capítulo 1**

**Rosalie Pov:**

Emma estaba de pie en el pasillo mirándome con ojos cristalinos.

-¿Por qué tengo que ir a casa del tío Jasper?

-Porque es lo que haces los veranos — conteste mientras me ponía una camiseta y trataba de atarme mi cabello con la otra mano, con un ojo puesto ansiosamente en Emma y el otro en el reloj de la mesilla—. Si estás en casa de Jasper no tengo que preocuparme por ti.

-Claro, entonces no es por mi bien sino por el tuyo — replicó Emma clavando sus ojitos azules con los míos.

-Oye, ya hablamos de esto —le replique mientras rebuscaba dentro de mi armario unos zapatos.

-Tengo siete años se cuidarme sola — murmuro enfadada.

-Solo tienes seis i medio y si necesario que estés con Jasper, jamás de dejaría sola en casa — bingo alcance los zapatos.

…

Emma estaba mirando la hora con una pequeña mueca de fastidio.

-Malditos Clearwater — maldije entre dientes.

En ese momento llegaron los despreocupados Clearwater. Leah con solo una mochila sobre sus hombros y en uno de sus brazo una tabla de surf; íbamos a trabajar no de vacaciones, pero para mí muy alocada amiga eso no cavia en su cabeza.

Con Leah destinábamos nuestras vacaciones ayudar a niños y familias de África, ambas somos médicos por lo que está en nuestro instinto ayudar.

Seth se encontraba junto a nosotras en el aeropuerto de Seattle como todos los años él viajaba a Nueva York a dejar a mi hija, Emma a casa de su tío Jasper o mejor dicho mi hermano gemelo. Seth a diferencia de su alocada hermana mayor venía con un bolso y en su mano traía su característica cámara de fotografías.

-Confiaba en que llegarían pronto — me queje.

-Sonrían — dije Seth mientras apuntaba con el lente hacia nuestra dirección.

Maldito crió que siempre estaba sacándonos fotos según el para encontrar alguna diferencia entre Emma y yo, casi todo el mundo cree que somos prácticamente iguales, de lo cual es cierto, sobre todo cuando Emma frunce el ceño.

-Lo siento — se disculpó Leah, miro de reojo a Emma—. Espero que no lleven mucho tiempo esperando.

-Llevamos esperando por más de media hora — hablo la pequeña mirando su celular rosado.

Todos dirán que hace una niña tan pequeña con un celular, la respuesta es sencilla necesitamos estar comunicadas.

-Eres una niña malvada — Seth le saco la lengua infantil mente a Emma.

Como era de esperar Emma rodó los ojos ante el comportamiento del idiota de Seth.

-¿Aun está molesta? — pregunto Leah mientras entregábamos nuestro equipaje.

-Cree que solo pienso en mí — murmure para que no nos escuchara Emma.

-No lo has hecho toda la vida — la fulmine, se retractó. — hasta cuando llego Emma, que nos cambió la vida a todos.

Eso era cierto ser madre joven tenía sus desventajas de las cuales terminaron perjudicando a mi entorno más cercano.

Ese mismo año había entrado a estudiar Medicina con Leah, por lo que nos turnábamos para cuidar a Emma, mi hermano también se hacía cargo de ella antes de hacerse agente del FBI y para colmo a mi padre le diagnosticaron cáncer salvando su fallido matrimonio con mi madre.

-¿con que planeas recompensar el tiempo perdido? — pregunto Lee.

-No lo sé quizás hacer lo que ella desee.

-¿eso incluye conocer a su padre? — pregunto.

Prácticamente el tema del padre de Emma era casi tabú, solo lo hablaba con Leah y con Jasper. Emma siempre insistía en que le dijera quien era su padre, por lo que antes de dormir charlábamos y le conversaba de como era su padre.

No había caso que le ocultara cosas de él, al fin y el cabo ella no tiene la culpa de absolutamente nada.

**Pasajeros con destino a Nueva York abordar en por la puerta 3 **— hablo el alto parlante.

Maldita sea se acababa el tiempo, mire a Emma y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Camine lentamente hacia ella quedando a la misma altura de la niña.

-Prometo que lo recompensare.

-Está bien mami te voy a extrañar mucho, mucho — ambas nos abrazamos se me hacía demasiado difícil separarme de mi pequeña.

Le limpie las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

-Prométele a mami que estarás bien — dije acariciando su hermoso cabello rubio.

-Lo prometo — asintió con un puchero en su labio inferior.

-Esa es mi princesa, ahora despídete de Leah.

Emma camino hasta Leah, ambas se abrazaron y luego rieron, de seguramente alguna estupidez que le dijo Leah.

-Tu mocoso — me referí a Seth. — cuídala con tu vida.

Mi pequeño amigo se estremeció falsamente antes de abrazarme.

-Con mi vida Barbie, ahora Emm ven con el guapo Seth — dijo Seth alzando a Emma en sus brazos

-Te amo — bese su sonrojada mejilla.

-Yo también mami — sonrió levemente.

-No se pongas cursis — intervino Lee. — Emma recuerda lo que te dije.

Ambas soltaron unas carcajadas.

-Leah tratare de encontrar lo que me pediste — dijo la pequeña mientras Seth se la llevaba a abordar.

-Suerte — grito Leah antes de que ambos desaparecieran por la puerta de abordar.

Solté un suspiro de alivio, una parte del plan estaba hecha. Me volteé a ver a mi amiga con una ceja alzada.

-¿Que rayos le pediste?

-Que me encontrara un guapo novio — movió sus cejas subjetiva mente.

Estúpida Leah y pobre de Emma que la escucha.

**Pasajeros con destino a África abordar por la puerta 6 **— anunció la voz del alto parlante.

-África vamos por ti — canto Leah mientras me arrastraba nuestra puerta de embarque.

...

**Emmett Pov:**

La vibración del teléfono móvil interrumpió el calculado movimiento de mis músculos.

Llevaba unos pantalones de deporte grises además llevaba el dorso descubierto se veía bronceado con la luz de primera hora de la mañana, que entraba en mi gimnasio privado. Me levante del banco de pesas y mire la pantalla del móvil. Eran pocas las personas que tenían mi número personal. De ellas, solo dos se atrevían a molestarme durante mi entrenamiento matutino.

-Sí – dije bruscamente, respondiendo a la llamada.

La conversación con mi hermano, Edward, director ejecutivo de The Cullen Group, una red de empresas familiar y multimillonaria, fue breve. Cuando colgué, en unos segundos, se esfumo mi buen humor de esta mañana.

El teléfono volvió a vibrar. No necesitaba mirar la pantalla para saber de quién era la segunda llamada. Mi reacción fue instintiva, Alice…

Hice un enorme esfuerzo para no responder al teléfono. Unos segundos después, continuaba vibrando.

-Alice estoy ocupado – gruñí.

-Mamá muere por verte, está al borde de la histeria.

Rodé los ojos, la única histérica era Alice.

Me aparte el pelo húmedo de la cara y avance por el suelo de mármol hasta la ducha.

-Mira Alice no me interesa ni Ángela Weber ni Jessica Stanley – odiaba cuando mi familia se reunía en plan de buscarme novia.

-Me da igual si te gustan o no, mamá espera que estés en la cena esta noche – solté un bufido de resignación. – nos vemos esta noche hermano oso, no llegues tarde.

Y me cortó. Tal vez podría ir y luego pasarme al club por unas chicas.

Los beneficios del ejercicio físico se perdieron en la tensión. Me quite la ropa, abrí la ducha y me metí bajo el chorro de agua helada.

Necesitaba una estrategia para terminar con esas absurdas cenas que siempre habían estado destinada al fracaso, por ambas partes.

…

Emmett Cullen es un hermoso hijo de puta. Todo el mundo lo pensaba. Todos, desde los periodistas deportivos hasta las madres de familia.

Las chicas envueltas en sus sábanas también pensaban lo mismo.

Emmett Cullen es mi nombre, soy el mejor quarterback que los New York Patriots hayan tenido y dudo que tengan otro mejor que yo.

Lo reconozco soy egoísta, arrogante y frívolo.

-Emmett pareces una nena de tanto verte al espejo — se burló Jacob Black.

-Ya quisieras ser tan guapo como yo — respondí lanzándole el balón.

El muy idiota lo agarro en el aire y se le resbalo la toalla mostrando sus partes.

-Tapate asqueroso — gruño Quil.

-Mueren por ser como yo — Jake hiso una de esas poses que salen en las portadas de revistas.

Todos en el camarín estallamos a carcajadas.

-Vaya humor Sam. Emily no te ha dado duro últimamente — se burló Embry de un muy estresado Sam.

La verdad lo compadezco estar solo con una chica por más de doce años, debe estar muy enamorado y para qué decir de los demonios que tiene por hijos, cada vez que vienen a los partidos hacen alguna niñería; Emily era una excelente chica pero ahora que acaba de tener a su tercer hijo wow pobre Sam.

De vuelta al camarín, Sam tenia aprisionado al idiota de Embry en contra de la pared, esto se estaba yendo a mayores así que era mejor intervenir antes de que Sam moliera a golpes a Embry.

-Ya basta chicos — los detuve.

Este viernes teníamos un partido muy importante y no quería problemas en el campo de juegos.

-No vuelvas hablar de Emily — le exigió Sam.

Paul se llevó a Embrie al otro extremo del camarín mientras que yo me senté frente a Sam.

-¿Qué sucede amigo? — pregunte presionando mi mano sobre su hombro.

-Ya me tienen harto con lo de Emily solo porque acaba de tener a Levi— soltó un gran suspiro. — son unos ignorantes si se puede tener sexo antes y después del parto.

Vaya no tenía ni la menor idea, claro cómo iba a saber si no tengo hijos ni esposa. Solo chicas que están locas por estar en mis sabanas.

-Hermano cuando seas padre lo entenderás — dijo Sam sonriendo amplia mente.

Asentí lentamente, la idea de ser padre la había eliminado de mi vida hace muchos años. Lo mío no era esperar a santa para navidad, ni leer cuentos por las noches y mucho menos espantar a los monstruos que viven en el closet o bajo la cama.

…

Abrí la puerta de mi apartamento, inmediatamente Spike corrió a recibirme.

-¿Qué tal amigo? — dije acariciando su pelaje.

Siempre quise tener un perro pero por culpa de mi hermano Edward que es alérgico mis padres nunca me dejaron adoptar uno, pero cuando me mude a este apartamento hace seis años adopte a Spike que estaba abandonado junto al edificio.

-¿tienes hambre? — le pregunte a mi fiel amigo, Spike movió la cola afirmando lo que era obvio. Claro este perro siempre tenía hambre.

Le serví a Spike en su plato la comida y el animal se llevó el plato hasta su rincón.

Este perro nunca cambiaría.

Continúe con mi recorrido pasando por la estantería donde descansan todos mis trofeos y logros deportivos, finalizando en mi enorme sala que tiene una de las mejores vistas de Nueva York.

Encendí el televisor enseñándome mi amado canal del futbol. Este partido estaba repetido le habíamos ganado a Boston por ocho puntos de diferencia, Jacob anoto 2, Embry le dio el pase a Paul y este anoto el tercero luego yo hice tres seguidos y finalizo anotando Benjamín.

Recién el partido ibas en las primeras anotaciones de Jacob por lo que adelante el partido hasta mis anotaciones.

-El número uno en el campo, el número uno en sus corazones — repetí al mismo tiempo que en el televisor.

Maldito teléfono comenzó a sonar por toda la casa, ese era Randall el conserje, ahora que quería.

-¿Qué sucede Randall? — le había dicho que no me molestara al menos que fuera una chica guapa que preguntara por mí.

-Hay una chica preguntando por usted señor Cullen — sonreí como un idiota, aún quedaba tiempo para la cena tortura de Esme.

-¿Es guapa? — pregunte lo obvio.

-Por supuesto señor — mi sonrisa en ensancho.

-Qué esperas hombre hazla subir.

-Como usted diga señor Cullen — corte la llamada.

Tendría acción antes de la estúpida cena.

-¿Quién rayos será? — pregunte en voz alta mientras me levantaba del sillón.

-Da lo mismo con tal de que sea guapa — dije viéndome al espejo, estaba guapo como de costumbre.

El timbre sonó indicando que mi conquista acababa de llegar, rápidamente abrí la puerta recargándome en el marco. Pero no había nadie.

Debe ser otra de las malas bromas de Randall — pensé al momento que iba a cerrar la puerta.

-Hey estoy aquí abajo — escuche una voz de niña, maldito Randall no quería comprar galletas.

-No quiero galletas — dije mirando a la rubia niña.

-No tengo galletas — sonrió levemente.

-¿Entonces qué quieres? — pregunte ya aburrido con la situación.

-He venido a buscar a mi padre — respondió la niña rodando los ojos. — ¡hay tienes un perrito!

Genial ahora se coló en mi departamento y Spike la está lengüeteando.

-Tu padre no está aquí — le dije a la niña mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Si lo está — clavo sus dominantes ojos azules sobre los míos.

-ok ¿Cómo se llama tu padre? — pregunte desviando la mirada rápidamente.

-Emmett Cullen — dijo sonriendo de lado.

En ese momento me sentí palidecer, mi mundo se derrumbaba. Yo no tenía hijos y tampoco los quería tener, los niños necesitan unos padres que tengan tiempos para ellos pero yo no lo tengo y no pienso tenerlo.

…

* * *

¿Que tal?

Es mi nueva historia espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews :3

No olviden agregarse al grupo de facebook que esta en mi perfil, saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo :D


	2. Responsabilidades

**Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es Mía, No es ninguna ****adaptación**

**Capítulo 2: Responsabilidades**

**Emmett Pov:**

-Emmett Cullen — repetí incrédulo, la niña asintió lentamente.

-¿Cómo se llama tu madre? — pregunte rápidamente para salir de cualquier duda.

-Rosalie Hale…

Mi mundo se tambaleaba. Mi corazón se aceleró como si acabara de sonar una alarma de incendios en su interior. Tarde un momento en analizar la situación. Rosalie había tenido a Mí hija y no me lo había ocultado.

Lleve mis manos a mi rostro, era imposible después de tantos años sin saber nada de ella y ahora me entero que soy padre.

Apreté los puños a mi costado tratando de mantener el control.

-Mmm ¿Cómo te llamas? — le pregunte con los dientes apretados a la niña mientras le indicaba que tomara asiento en el sillón individual de la sala.

-Emma Cullen.

¿Emma? ¡Dios! Maldita Rosalie ¿Cómo ha sido capaz de ocultarme esto?

Comencé a recordarlo todo…

Nuestra última noche en las Vegas luego de la graduación, habíamos salido durante nuestro último año de instituto.

Ella era la chica perfecta tenia calificaciones sobre salientes, los profesores la adoraban todo en ella era perfecto; hasta que nos asignaron junto en el laboratorio de química que yo hacía cualquier idiotez para llamar su atención, cosa que la irritaba y me miraba con aquellos irresistibles ojos azules que me lanzaban dagas.

-¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunto la pequeña alarmada.

Me había quedado paralizado regresando a un hoyo negro al que no quería volver a caer.

Asentí lentamente no quería asustar a la niña aunque esto fuera demasiado difícil de asimilar.

-Emmett no olvides la cena porque si no llegas atente a las consecuencias, te quiero hermanito — se cortó el mensaje en la contestadora, genial lo que faltaba Alice y la estúpida cena.

Tome las llaves de mi coche, no quería morir en manos de mi hermanita menor y necesitaba ayuda respecto al pequeño demonio rubio que me analizaba detenidamente con la mirada.

-¿vamos a salir? — pregunto siguiéndome por la sala.

-Si muévete no puedo llegar tarde — dije tomando mi chaqueta junto a la puerta.

La niña me siguió hasta el ascensor.

Bajamos en un silencio un tanto incomodo, ¿desde cuándo los niños actúan como adultos?

Esta niña no lanzaba cosas ni nada por el estilo además no parecía tener una sobredosis de cafeína como la gran parte de los niños que conozco, negué con la cabeza ¿Qué rayos había hecho Rosalie con esta niña?

-wow es un Audi R8 — exclamo emocionada, sonreí ampliamente al menos sabia de coches.

Le abrí la puerta y le abroche el cinturón de seguridad, mientras más rápido llegáramos a casa de Esme, más rápido me deshacía de ella.

Arranque el motor, rezando para que no hubiera ningún problema durante el viaje y mucho menos durante la cena. Me incorpore a la autopista en dirección a Manhattan.

-¿es cierto que juegas futbol? — pregunto la niña tratando de entablar una conversación.

-Si es cierto — dije clavando la vista en la carretera.

-¿Y eres bueno?

¿Cómo mierda pregunta eso? Esta más que claro que soy el mejor.

-Soy el mejor y mi equipo también lo es… — sentencie con una gran sonrisa arrogante.

-No es cierto Leah dice que Russell Wilson es el mejor al igual que los Seattle Seahawks.

Maldita Clearwater que siempre me llevaba la contra, Russell Wilson ¡Ja!… al menos podrían haberle ver le dicho que su padre es el mejor, estúpidas divagaciones me reprendí girando el coche en una curva.

-Los mejores son los New York Patriots — gruñí apretando los dientes.

No había caso seguir discutiendo con este demonio rubio sin duda me estaba poniendo de mal humor aunque esta mañana mi humor se había esfumado solo con la estúpida llama de Edward.

…

Media hora después aparcaba ante la casa de mis padres.

El viaje no había salido tan mal, no había vomito en mi coche, no había provocado ningún accidente, la demonio rubio no me dirigió la palabra en todo el viaje ya que estaba hundida en el asiento con los brazos cruzados sobre el regazo y mirando hacia la ventana ignorándome por completo ¡gracias a dios!

Baje del coche y la niña me siguió hasta el porche de la casa. Edward fue el que abrió la puerta.

-¿Cómo es posible es solo una niña? — exclamo mi hermano molesto.

-¡Hey! no es lo que piensas — me defendí, aunque mi hermano pensara que soy un maldito pedófilo.

-Hola cielo no te quedes afuera — le dijo mi hermano a la niña que aún estaba en la puerta.

Me dirigí a la sala donde estaban todos reunidos y solté la bomba…

-¡Rosalie tiene una hija! — explote frente a toda mi familia.

Todos me observaron sin creer lo que estaba diciendo, mire a la niña que estaba junto a mí.

-Ella dice ser mi hija — apunte con el dedo a Emma que estaba de pie junto a Edward.

Mi madre se largó a llorar de inmediato.

Lo que me faltaba, tengo que lidiar con una niña y también con mi madre llorando.

-Mamá — le dije deteniéndola.

-¿Cómo te llamas cariño? — le pregunto mi cuñada a la niña.

-Emma.

-¡Dios! — maravilloso un perfecto momento para los comentarios de Alice. — debimos suponerlo, era obvio que estaba embarazada pero tú el muy idiota…

Me lleve las manos a mi rostro y me deje caer junto a mi madre en el sillón, no quería que me lanzaran a la cara mis errores del pasado.

-Ness lleva a Emma a jugar arriba — intervino mi cuñada.

Ambas niñas se miraron un segundo, luego Emma me miro de reojo para seguir a Renessme escaleras arriba.

Una vez que las niñas desaparecieron, todos en la sala me observaron.

-¿Cómo te enteraste? — pregunto papá.

-Ha llegado sola a casa — dije al momento que mi madre tomaba mi mano.

-Sabes que cuentas con nosotros cielo — mierda no quería romperle el corazón a mi madre.

-Ella se tiene que ir no me puedo hacer cargo de ella — dije retirando la mano de mi madre.

-Es la primera vez que tienes una verdadera responsabilidad y quieres escapar como un cobarde — hablo molesto Edward.

Claro como él era perfecto hijo de mamá.

-Edward — lo regaño Bella.

-Mi vida está bien sin ella no la necesito — sé que suena egoísta pero mi vida era perfecta hasta esta tarde, lo que eso implica no hacerme cargo de esta niña.

-Es tu hija Emmett tienes que hacerte cargo de ella — gruño Carlisle.

Mi padre no se enoja, es más creo que jamás lo había visto tan molesto como en estos momentos.

-Te hacer cargo de ella y punto, si vino hasta ti es porque te necesita — prácticamente me grito.

-Carlisle — lo tranquilizo mamá.

-Felicidades Emmett eres el padre del año — se burló Alice.

…

Suena inmaduro pero no tenía hambre, la noticia de ser padre me había quitado el apetito.

Mire la comida con repulsión siendo que era mi comida favorita, sentí una mano en mi muslo, maravilloso lo que faltaba la detestable Jessica Stanley. Me dieron nauseas de solo imaginármela tocándome...

-Estuviste fantástico en el pasado partido — comento Jessica rompiendo la tensión de la mesa.

-No fue nada — le reste importancia, en otro momento estaría encantado de hablar de futbol.

Pero ahora tenía solo dos cosas en mi cabeza, ¿Cómo mierda me voy hacer cargo de una niña? y la otra era retirar la mano de Jessica de mi muslo, que lo hice de inmediato. Esta tipa no se cansaba de acosarme.

-Te gustan las compras — le pregunto Alice a Emma que estaba en silencio.

-El tío Jasper dice que las compras son aburridas — medio sonreí, Jasper el eterno enamorado de mi hermanita menor y además de un traidor ex mejor amigo.

Mire a mi hermana que estaba totalmente sonrojada.

-Mamá siempre termina arrastrando a Leah y a mí de compras — dijo Emma en un susurro que logramos escuchar todos en la mesa.

-La tía Alice es la mejor cuando de compras se trata — mi sobrina le sonrió a Alice que se sentía más que alagada ante su comentario.

-Emma ¿Dónde está tu madre? — le pregunto Esme.

Todos estábamos expectantes a su respuesta. ¿Dónde diablos estaría esa bruja ahora?

-Mamá esta de viajes — fue todo lo que dijo.

Me maldije una y otra vez, viniendo nuevamente la pregunta de ¿Cómo rayos tengo que cuidar a una niña?

-Por supuesto es típico de la perfecta Hale — comento Jessica.

A Jessica la conozco desde la secundaria y siempre le tuvo envidia a mi cuñada Bella y a Rosalie las razones son obvias ambas tuvieron lo que ella jamás lograra.

-¿Cuándo llega tu madre? — pregunto ya molesta Jessica con la presencia de Emma.

Por alguna extraña razón me molesto demasiado la actitud de Jessica siendo que ni a ella ni a Emma las quería en mi vida.

-En dos meses — hablo enfada Emma.

Al parecer el odio era mutuo porque Emma le lanzaba dagas con los ojos a Jessica pero la muy odiosa Jessica se apegaba más a mí lado.

Ok un momento acabo de escuchar ¿dos meses? ¿Dos largos meses?...

Dos meses bajo la responsabilidad de una niña la cual afirma ser mi hija. La cual no tengo ninguna duda de que Emma es mi hija y que por sus venas corre sangre Cullen, mi sangre y la de esa irresistible bruja con cuerpo esculpido por los mismísimos dioses del Olimpo. Pero de ahí a hacerme cargo como su padre.

¡Que dios me ayude!

...

* * *

**¡Holaaaa!**

**¿Que les pareció?**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews que me motivan para continuar.**

**Como ya aclare la historia NO es ninguna adaptación, así que acepto sugerencias de los próximos capítulos :3**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews ademas de integrarse al grupo de Facebook que sale en mi perfil, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Besos!**


	3. Primer día de padre

**Capítulo 3: Primer día de padre.**

**Emma Pov:**

Mire la hora en mi celular rosado tenia los nervios de punta, en pocos minutos llegaríamos a Nueva York.

Estaba muy preocupada si mamá se enteraba de lo que habíamos planeado con Leah y Seth se enojaría con ellos por mi culpa, además también la había mentido al tío Jasper.

-El castañedo de tus dientes no me deja dormir — se quejó Seth.

-Tengo miedo Seth — hable en un susurro.

-Si tú tienes miedo no te imaginas como estoy yo, si tu madre se entera me castra — se río al parecer de su broma la cual no entendí, ¿Qué es castrar?

-Seth ¿Cómo era mi padre? — pregunte a Seth.

A mamá no le gustaba que me hablaran de él, además jamás le había preguntado a Seth sobre él ya que según Leah mi padre era un idiota pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

-Tu padre —soltó una carcajada nada disimulada ya que las personas dentro del avión nos miraron feo. — aun no entiendo porque no habíamos intentado esto antes, Emmett era bromista, excelente amigo y el mejor futbolista que haya conocido, en simples palabras enana tu padre es genial.

-Leah dice que es mejor Russell Wilson — comente.

-Leah no quiere admitir que es el mejor ya sabes le encanta llevar la contra — ambos nos reímos.

A Leah y Seth los conozco desde que era una bebe según todos ellos me cuidaban cuando mamá estudiaba, ambos son como unos hermanos mayores aunque en realidad son demasiado infantiles sobre todo cuando pelean por la comida.

-Seth — lo llame.

-¿Qué sucede Emma? — pregunto Seth ahora mirando su cámara fotográfica.

Esta pregunta la quería hacer desde hace mucho y no se la había podido hacer a Leah.

-¿Crees que mi padre me quiera en su vida?

Mi grandote amigo se quedó pensando un momento antes de responder:

-Sera difícil en un principio pero cualquiera quisiera tener una hija como tu Emma — sonreí.

…

Nos habíamos bajado el taxi enfrente del edificio de Emmett Cullen o mejor dicho mi padre.

-Rubia estás temblando — se burló Seth.

Lo fulmine, no necesitaba que me lo recordara iba a conocer a mi papá en persona por primera vez y Seth se burlaba.

-¿y si no le agrado? — le pregunte.

-Emma ya te lo he dicho antes cualquiera quisiera tener una hija como tú.

Abrace a Seth.

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo — dijo Seth.

-Si ya lo sé, te quiero Seth — volví abrazarlo.

-Yo también enana, ahora respira hondo y elimina esos nervios.

Respire hondo y me encamine arrastrando mi maleta a la recepción del edificio.

-Hola hermosa que necesitas — pregunto el señor de la recepción.

-Estoy buscando a Emmett Cullen.

-Él no quiere visitas — dijo el señor amablemente.

¿Ahora que se supone que tendría que hacer?

-¿podría hablarle es importante? — revolotee las pestañas eso nunca me fallaba.

-Ok lo intentare — suspiro rendido.

El señor hablaba con un tal señor Cullen, ¿Quizás sea mi padre?

-El señor Cullen la espera en el piso 7, suerte — me giño el ojo.

Subí en el ascensor, el edificio era enorme, según lo que me había dicho Leah mi padre era famoso o algo por el estilo.

Toque el timbre esperando que él que abriera fuera mi padre.

En eso apareció un hombre enorme por la puerta que no pareció verme ya que estaba por cerrarla.

-Hey estoy aquí abajo — dije antes de que cerrara la puerta.

-No quiero galletas — dijo él por primera vez.

-No tengo galletas — respondí sonriendo, quizás si era gracioso.

-¿Entonces qué quieres? — pregunto.

Al parecer en verdad no quería que lo molestaran

-He venido a buscar a mi padre — respondí rodando los ojos.

Había un perrito adentro y también era la única oportunidad de hablar con mi padre.

-¡Hay un perrito! — me cole en el departamento.

-Tu padre no está aquí — cerro la puerta de un golpe.

-Si lo está — dije mirándole.

Tal vez en verdad no sabía que tenía una hija.

-ok ¿Cómo se llama tu padre? — pregunto.

-Emmett Cullen — dije sonriendo.

…

**Emmett Pov:**

Ya era tarde, la cena se había alargado demasiado y no tenía ganas de celebrar nada en estos momentos así que minutos antes le había mandado un mensaje al idiota de Benjamín para que no me esperaran en el club.

Emma estaba dormida en el asiento de mi coche, quizás para ella también sea difícil esto, medite con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

La cena había sido todo un desastre, Jessica me había pedido una cita y mi madre insistió en que aceptara; pero dudo mucho que tenga tiempo ahora y dudaba más que el pequeño demonio me permita esa estúpida cita ya que con la actitud en contra de Jessica sería prácticamente una guerra. Aunque no estaría tan mal llevar al demonio así me deshago de Jessica de una vez por todas.

Ok tal vez la cena después de todo no fue tan mala como en un comienzo ya que me divertí mucho con la guerra de miradas y sobre todo después que al perfecto Eddy le vino la alergia a Spike todo gracias a mi pequeño demonio rubio.

Detuve el coche en el estacionamiento privado del edificio, a mi lado Emma aun dormía. La observe por un momento, si se parecía mucho a Rose.

La cargué hasta mi departamento tratando de no despertarla pero el idiota de Spike ladro al verme entrar con Emma en brazos.

-Cállate — le ordené.

Y mi fiel amigo me obedeció de inmediato siguiéndome hasta mi cuarto, con cuidado de no despertar a Emma la acosté en mi cama, sin duda era igual a su madre con ese rostro angelical y un carácter de los mil demonios.

Apague la luz de mi cuarto.

-ya me ha quitado mi cuarto ahora que seguirá mi perro — medite en voz alta, el traidor de Spike se había acurrucado junto a Emma.

Active la contestadora:

-Te estás perdiendo la diversión hermano el club está que arde — escuche la voz de Garrett, idiota si supiera que mañana los voy a reventar en la práctica.

-Emmy me tienes abandonada no has aparecido esta noche en el club — rodé los ojos, ya me había cansado de Mary.

-Hermano ¿estás enfermo? — me reí al escuchar el mensaje de Alec.

Si los idiotas supieran que tengo una hija ahora, lo más probable es que me molesten más que a Sam que tiene tres hijos.

-Cariño si necesitas ayuda no dudes en llamar, te quiero hijo.

Está claro que necesito ayuda pero no la voy a pedir tan fácil mente solo para no darle en el gusto a Edward y a Alice que habían apostado a que no duraba dos días cuidando soló a Emma.

Luego de escuchar los otros mensajes, prepare la habitación de invitados que solo la ocupaba cuando alguno de los chicos se emborrachaba y eso era muy frecuente.

La cama era pequeña, pero prefería esto a dormir en el sofá. Me tendría que encargar luego de solucionar ese problema, no podría dormir dos meses en este cuarto y la niña en mi suite…

…

A la mañana siguiente me levante con un dolor de cabeza peor que si me hubiese ido de borrachera.

Comencé a preparar el desayuno, hoy tendía entrenamiento ya que mañana comienza el campeonato y los New York Patriots tenemos que llevarnos nuevamente la copa.

Ya estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno cuando apareció mi pesadilla y mi traidora mascota.

Me reí, una diferencia increíble.

Rosalie jamás se habría presentado a desayunar como Emma lo está en estos momentos, su ropa estaba arrugada, estaba descalza y su cabello rubio estaba hecho un desastre.

-Buenos días — salude complacido.

-Hola — dijo con un bostezo.

-¿Tienes hambre? — le pregunte mientras le preparaba su plato de comida.

-Si mucha — mi sonrisa se agrandó más.

Tal vez Emma no sea un problema después de todo, al fin y al cabo son solo dos meses, es mejor comenzar ahora la convivencia.

-¿Cómo dormiste? — pregunte mientras la veía como devoraba su plato.

-Bien, Spike ronca — se río suavemente.

Ese suave sonido era música para mis oídos.

¿Qué mierda te sucede Emmett? me pregunte alejando esos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

-¿de dónde conoces un R8? — le pregunte recordando mi hermosa adquisición.

-Hace un tiempo fui a una explosión de autos con mamá y Seth — sonrió al parecer recordando la experiencia. — a Seth le gustó mucho ese modelo y cuando se graduó de la universidad mamá y Leah se lo regalaron.

-Ósea que Seth también tiene un R8 — afirme.

-¡Sip!, aunque es muy malo conduciendo— de eso estaba completamente seguro, el enano manejaba peor que la pobre Bella.

Terminamos de desayunar y Emma fue a cambiarse.

Encendí el televisor mientras tanto, solo habían noticias, claro idiota son las ocho de la mañana me recordé soltando un gran bufido. ¿De que mierda sirve tener televisión por cable?

-Papá ya estoy lista — di un brinco por la sorpresiva aparición de Emma.

Un momento ¿me había llamado Papá? ¿Dónde rayos estoy?, mi alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas.

Pero todo se calmó cuando escuche unas suaves carcajadas y vi a Spike mover su cola y ladrar.

-Silencio — ordene molesto con los ladridos de Spike pero ambos obedecieron de inmediato.

Mire a Emma, que estaba con un vestido. Si supiera que iríamos al estadio…

-¿Ya puedo hablar papá? — pregunto.

Sería mejor que ya me acostumbrara a ser llamado papá al fin y al cabo eso es justamente lo que ahora soy, su padre.

-Si ya puedes hablar — dije.

-No sabía cómo ir vestida asique ¿está bien si voy así? — pregunto indicando su vestido.

Rodé los ojos para luego asentí. Todas las chicas son prácticamente iguales.

…

-¡Wow! Es enorme.

Sonreí más que complacido, la casa de los New York Patriots.

-Hermano no estabas en el club anoche — me volteé rápidamente al escuchar a Embry.

-Problema de último momento — dije indicando a Emma.

La niña estaba boquiabierta mirando todo a su alrededor.

-¿Una fans? — pregunto mi amigo.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Peor que eso vamos adentro — le dije a mi amigo.

Mire a Emma, jamás los hijos de Sam estaban tan tranquilos en el estadio, la conducta de la niña me sorprendía era increíble lo muy bien que estaba entrenada.

-Emma vamos dentro — la llamé.

-¿Emma? — pregunto Quil.

Genial ahora estaba todo el equipo aquí.

Mire a Billy Black el coach, luego mire a todo mi equipo y finalmente me detuve en la niña que ahora estaba junto a mí.

-Larga historia — solté un bufido.

-Hoy tenemos entrenamiento Cullen no visita turística — me reprendió el coach.

-Es mi hija — todo el mundo me miró con ojos desorbitados. — Emma siéntate en esa banca.

Seguí a la niña sentándome junto a ella, inhale aire preparando mis pulmones para el próximo interrogatorio.

-¿Tu hija? — pregunto Jared

Rodé los ojos, ni loco bromearía con algo así.

-¿Cómo? — preguntaron Garrett y Benjamín.

-De verdad quieren que responda eso — bromeé, moviendo mis cejas de arriba hacia abajo.

-Idiota hay una niña — me regaño Sam.

-¿Quién es su madre? — pregunto Paul.

-Rosalie Hale — dijimos la niña y yo al unísona.

-¿Rosalie Hale? ¿Tu Rosie? ¿La Barbie Rosie? ¿Tu perfecto Ángel?— gruñí enfado.

Jacob el muy perro traidor sonrió complacido con mi reacción. Solo yo le decía, Rosie y Barbie además era MI ANGEL.

Siguieron atacándome con preguntas las cuales ya me tenían aburrido, no entiendo cómo me preguntaban estupideces si todos sabían quién era y quien fue Rosalie en mi vida.

-Hola pequeña — saludo Sam a Emma.

-Hola…

-Debes parecerte mucho a tu madre porque si fueras igual a Emmett no serias tan guapa — Emma sonrió.

-Todos dicen que me parezco mucho a mamá — respondió Emma.

Ok lo reconozco aun no encuentro nada mío en Emma a excepción de los hoyuelos pero con Rosalie eran prácticamente igual, sobre todo cuando me observa con esos ojazos azules que me derriten, esas sonrisas que me matan y esas risas producida por los mismos ángeles.

-Me gustaría invitarlos a la fiesta del cumpleaños de mi hijo Dylan — Sam y Emma me observaron esperando mi respuesta.

Dylan el primer pequeño malvado que había destruido la tapicería de mis sillones nuevos solo con pisar una vez mi apartamento.

-Ok está bien — hable molesto.

Alce a Emma en mis hombros al ver como el idiota de Embry se paseaba solo con una toalla por el camarín.

Esta escena ni este lugar eran para una niña y mucho menos para mi hija.

…

* * *

Hola!

Gracias a to s por sus reviews me encantan :3

Chicas no olviden agregarse al grupo de Facebook y también no olviden dejar sus reviews ;)

Gracias Paula Magallanes por tus ideas y las fotos :D

Saludos y nos leemos pronto


	4. Irritante

**Capítulo 4: Irritante**

**Emmett Pov:**

Alce a Emma en mis hombros al ver como el idiota de Embry se paseaba solo con una toalla por el camarín.

Esta escena ni este lugar eran para una niña y mucho menos para mi hija.

-¡Emmett! — me llamó el coach. — tenemos que hablar en mi oficina.

-Quiero bajarme — pidió la niña luchando en mis hombros.

Se movía demasiado y no tenía ganas de bajarla pero ante la mirada de Billy decidí obedecer, la deje en el suelo recibiendo dagas de parte de sus ojos.

-Te quedas aquí y no entres por esa puerta — le ordene y ella asintió. — vuelvo enseguida.

Seguí a Billy hasta su despacho cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

-Vaya Cullen me has sorprendido — comento Billy.

-Yo también me sorprendí Billy — respondí.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos.

-No es demasiado tarde. Además una hija a estas alturas, ¿Cómo sabremos si lo que quiere realmente es tu dinero? Mira Emmett este error pone en juego tu carrera además no estamos seguros si la niña sea tu hija, lo mejor sería en esta situación que se hicieran las pruebas de ADN.

-¿Qué has dicho? — pregunte sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Que la niña no es tu hija Emmett.

Me quede estático con lo que acababa de escuchar, Emma si era mi hija y también lo era de Rosalie, de eso estaba completamente seguro

-Hablaré con los abogados — dijo Billy.

-¡Maldita sea, Billy! No me agobies. Ya no puedo cambiar las cosas y esa niña si es mi hija.

-Asegúrate que así sea no quiero problema con el equipo y menos en tu carrera —contestó Billy levantándose con resignación.

Me bastaría con pedir unas pruebas de ADN para demostrar que Emma si era mi hija, pero ¡maldita sea! Por alguna extraña razón Rosalie me había ocultado la existencia de esta niña durante todo este tiempo. Pero aún vivía en mí, el recuerdo de la promesa que le había hecho tiempo atrás cuando acepto ser mi esposa.

Salí por la puerta atrás de Billy.

-Emmett, ni se te ocurra contarle de la niña a nadie y menos a la prensa. Dejaremos la existencia de la niña en secreto —sonrió—. Ahora a entrenar que todo el mundo espera que ganes el partido.

-Billy no necesitó la prueba de ADN. Y con respecto a la prensa hablare con ellos luego del partido, aunque me cueste decirlo pero sé que esta niña es mi hija.

…

-Iras de compras con nosotros pequeña — dijo Paul.

-Me encantaría…

-Si de seguro Emmett no se molesta — hablo Quil.

-¿No me molestare de qué? — pregunte asustando al idiota Quil.

-Mierda sí que me asustas Cullen — se quejó.

-Esa es una mala palabra — lo regaño Emma.

-Estábamos invitando a la niña de compras — respondió Garrett.

-Ustedes de compras con una niña — me reí y ellos me vieron mal.

-Sí, necesitamos un regalo para la fiesta — respondió Emma. — ¿Qué quería ese señor que gritaba?

Mierda había escuchado mis gritos con Billy.

-Nada y ahora muévanse a entrenar chuchos — les dije a mis amigos que estaban sentados junto a la niña. — y tú te vienes conmigo.

Me eche a Emma sobre mis hombros, vaya hace mucho que no cargaba a una chica a los hombros y la verdad me encantaba hacerlo y lo extrañaba.

-Sé caminar y tengo dos pies — reclamaba la niña .

-Si lo sé, pero me divierto haciendo esto.

…

**Rosalie Pov:**

-Rubia te has convertido en una amargada — comento Leah que estaba tirada en el sillón de nuestro cuarto en el hotel.

-Y tú te has convertido en una holgazana que le jode la vida a todos…

-Un momento, la única que le jode la vida a todos eres tu rubia.

Vi la manzana que había dejado sobre mi escritorio, no lo pensé más y se lancé a Leah pero la muy estúpida de mi mejor amiga la alcanzo en el aire para luego darle una gran mordida, le enseñe mi dedo.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta no seas aburrida llegamos hace dos días y te apuesto mi almuerzo a que no has dormido ni tres horas de corrido.

-Dormí tres horas y media — me defendí.

-Ya muévete nos largamos a la playa — dijo Leah levantándose de un salto.

La observe como si de repente le hubieran salido tres cabezas y ocho pares de ojos.

-Te vas a quedar mirándome — cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿Tengo alguna opción para no ir contigo? — pregunte desafiándola.

-No porque tú me arrastras a tus veranitos de caridad.

La observe mal, no era caridad era más bien una ayuda médica gratuita.

-No es caridad — le corregí.

-Me da igual lo que sea, ahora muévete.

Solté un bufido resignada y me levante para seguir a Leah a donde sea que me llevara.

Una pequeña terraza de piedra daba a la playa, y el mar estaba muy cerca de donde nos alojábamos

Y la verdad es que de todos los años que veníamos jamás me había dado una vuelta por este lugar.

Sentí que el aire estaba muy caliente y cargado con la fragancia del mar.

Estaba encantada.

Era una lástima que Emma no estuviera aquí conmigo.

-Es preciosa — dije sonriendo cuando llegue junto a Leah

-30 dólares a que ni si quiera le habías echado un ojo — me di de hombros.

Me quite mis zapatillas para caminar por la arena, Leah me siguió de cerca.

-Crees que cuando lleguemos Emma quiera ir a la Push — dijo Leah obviamente recordando su amada Push.

-Claro, extraña mucho a Sue y a Harry.

-Si ellos igual la extrañan, podrías acompañarnos — sugirió Leah.

Continúe caminando por la arena.

-¿Cuándo le dirás a Emmett? — pregunto Leah de repente.

Me detuve inmediatamente, ese nombre no se pronunciaba y lo que menos necesitaba era que Leah me atormentara.

-Es su padre y tiene derechos Rose.

-Su padre el que no la quería y dudo que la quera ahora que tiene todo lo que había deseado — hable apretando los puños a un costado.

-No tiene todo lo que ha deseado, yo te veo aquí — fulmine a Leah.

-No me refiero a eso — la detuve.

-A lo que te refieras o no, es su hija y Emma lo quiere conocer.

Sabía perfectamente que Emma lo que quería conocer, pero no quería lastimarla y tampoco quería que la vuelva a rechazar. La vida de mi hija estaba bien sin Emmett en ella, no la echaría a perder por culpa del idiota de su padre.

-No te atormentes Rosalie — dijo Leah sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No me atormento solo hago lo que es mejor para Emma.

-¿Dime cuando fue la última vez que tuviste sexo? — pregunto Leah.

Rodé los ojos, Leah estallo a carcajadas.

-No hace mucho.

-No hace mucho — se burló Leah. — la última vez que te toco un hombre fue en tu luna de miel con Emmett.

-Eso no es cierto — mentí.

-Lo que digas, aun así no te creo.

…

**Emmett Pov:**

-Yo no voy a entrar en ese lugar — me cruce de brazos, frente a la juguetería.

-Si lo harás.

Entre Garrett y Paul me empujaron hacia el interior de la tienda donde nos esperaban el resto de los chicos junto a la niña. Rodé los ojos ante el infantil comportamiento de Embry, Jacob y Quil que estaban anonadados observando todos los juguetes a su alrededor.

Observe a Emma que los miraba negando con la cabeza y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Contrólense — desvié la mirada de la niña para regañar a mis amigos.

-Es un caso perdido hermano — comento Benjamín palmeando mi hombro.

Comencé a recorrer la tienda por mí mismo y la verdad habían mujeres muy guapas pero era una verdadera lástima que fueran madres de esos demonios que corrían por todos lados.

Observé a los chicos que jugaban en una máquina de video juegos, me reí ante el berrinche de Garrett que estaba jugando contra Emma.

-Te he ganado, te he ganado…

Se burlaba Emma.

-Quiero la revancha — dijo Garrett molesto.

-Te voy a ganar otra vez — Emma le saco la lengua.

-Emmett dile algo…

Con mis amigos estallamos a carcajadas, el muy tonto de Garrett era nuevamente derrotado por una niña. Jacob y Quil alentaban a Emma solo para molestar a Garrett que le bramaba a Benjamín, que solo lo contenía soltando grandes carcajadas y la verdad me estaba divirtiendo ante la escena.

Garrett observo a la niña con molestia pero luego se giró mirándome con una sonrisa malévola.

-Emmett gánale es tu hija.

Las personas que estaban en la tienda inmediatamente se voltearon en nuestra dirección ante la llamada de atención de Garrett.

-Eres un tonto Garrett — Jake le dio un zape.

-Aquí no pasa nada señoras vuelvan a lo suyo — dijo Paul.

Emma soplo un mechón de su cabello rubio que caía sobre su rostro.

-¿Vas a jugar?

La tentación era grande solo para sentir la satisfacción de ganarle y bajarle los humitos a esta niña, pero si me ganaba, no quería arriesgarme a quedar en ridículo frente a todos…

-Olvídalo, compra ese regalo y larguemos nos.

-Eres un aburrido Emmett.

Ignore el comentario de Embry.

-¿Cuántos años tiene el niño? —pregunto Emma siguiéndome por los pasillos.

-No lo sé, ¿Cuántos tienes tú?

-Tienes una hija y no sabes cuantos años tiene — grito Emma desde el medio del pasillo.

Era increíble la facilidad que tenían de irritarme tanto la madre como la hija.

-No lo sé, no te conocía hasta ayer — hable molesto con la escena.

-Seis años, tengo seis años y medios — volvió a gritar molesta.

Una señora que estaba junto a nosotros me miro feo ante el berrinche de la niña.

-Silencio eres irritante…

-Y tú eres un tonto — se cruzó de brazos desafiándome.

-Compra ese estúpido regalo y nos largamos.

…

Llegue a mi apartamento sin dirigirle ni la mirada ni la palabra al demonio rubio irritante, esta situación era totalmente estresante.

-Vete a dormir estas castigada — dije aun sin dirigirle la mirada.

-No tengo sueño.

Por primera vez luego del enfrentamiento en la tienda me permití observarla.

-He dicho que estas castigada a tu cuarto.

-No tengo cuarto…

Maldita niña sabelotodo. Yo no dormiría en el cuarto de visitas, dormiría en mi cuarto.

-Ve a la última puerta al fondo del pasillo — hable con una sonrisa.

-¿Para qué?

-Ahora si tienes cuarto, asique desaparece de mi vista.

Encendí el televisor ignorándola.

Ella no dijo nada por lo que supuse que se había marchado.

El resto de la tarde me la pase viendo televisión y revisando las jugadas para el partido de mañana. De la niña no había sabido nada durante las dos horas en que habíamos llegado y la verdad no me apetecía otro enfrentamiento con ese demonio.

Apague todas las luces del apartamento.

Entre en mi cuarto y sin pensarlo más me lance sobre la cama. No volvería a dormir en el cuarto de visitas y no volvería a dejar abandonada a mi compañera de tantas buenas noches.

Cerré los ojos disfrutando del momento y del silencio. El que no duro mucho, abrí los ojos al instante.

En la puerta estaba Emma con su pijama y con un oso bajo el brazo.

-Papá no puedo dormir…

Murmuro mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?

…

* * *

**Holaaa!**

**¿Que tal estuvo?**

**Gracias chicas sus reviews me hacen muy feliz, también bienvenidas todas las nuevas integrantes del grupo de Facebook: Rosiiii Fanfic ;)**

**Acepto sugerencias y por supuesto espero sus reviews.**

**No olviden agregarse al grupo de Facebook: Rosiiii Fanfic :D**

**Gracias Paula por tu apoyo :)**

**Saludos a todas y nos leemos :3**


	5. Recuerdos

**Capítulo 5: Recuerdos**

**Emmett Pov:**

-Papá no puedo dormir…

Murmuro mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Me incorpore incrédulo, esto no podía ser real.

-¡Papá!

Reaccione, no era un sueño la niña estaba frente a mí pidiendo dormir conmigo en mi cama.

-¡Vete a tu cuarto! — ordené.

-Pero no puedo dormir — apretó contra su pecho el oso de peluche.

Ese oso se me hacía familiar, pero la luz que llegada desde afuera no me permitía ver realmente al oso.

-Emma ve a dormir ya es tarde — hable pausadamente.

Aunque no se me olvidaba que estaba castigada.

-Pero…

Maldita sea soy un estúpido débil, su labio tembló. No soportaría el hecho de que se ponga a llorar, jamás soporte ver a Rosalie triste y no soportaría verla a ella también.

-Está bien puedes dormir aquí — me di por vencido.

Me hice un lado para que la niña subiera a la cama, sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

-¿Dónde sacaste ese oso? — pregunte observando como lo acomodaba al centro de la cama.

-Mamá me lo ha dado — dijo con un bostezo.

Observe detenidamente el oso y negué con la cabeza, Rosalie lo había conservado.

-Buenas noches papá — la niña se acurruco junto a mí.

Suspire pesadamente dándole la espalda.

-Buenas noches pequeño demonio — murmure.

…

-No puedo soportarlo, Emmett. Dímelo de una vez.

-¿Recuerdas el día que pasamos en la playa?

-Sí, claro. Estuvimos comiendo, nadando…

-Y haciendo el amor.

-Sí, también — se sonrojo. — Pero a qué viene esto ¿estábamos solos cierto?

Rose arrugó el ceño, confusa. Me encantaba cuando hacia ese gesto.

-No había nadie por allí — la tranquilice

Ella se llevó una mano al corazón.

-Dios mío. Eres un tonto Emmett…

-Pero este tonto te encanta — le robe un beso.

-¡Emmett dímelo ya! ¿Qué querías decirme?

- Rosalie Hale ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Rose me miraba atónita.

-Eso es ridículo.

Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

-No, no lo es — la contradije.

-Estamos en el siglo XXI. Es cierto que te amo y que eres importante en mi vida pero no hay más razones para casarse en este lugar.

-¿No te quieres casar conmigo?

-¡Emmett son Las Vegas!

-Si no quieres solo dilo, no tiene nada que ver el lugar.

-Emmett te amo ¿sí?, ¡Dios! ¿Te encuentras bien, te golpeaste la cabeza?

-Pues eras una niña dulce e inocente hasta que me conociste eh arruinado tu vida.

-Emmett no has arruinado mi vida y no seas melodramático.

Baje la mirada, sintiéndome culpable. Tenía razón ¡maldita sea! Detestaba que Rosalie siempre tuviera la razón de todo… En que mierda pensaba, son Las Vegas no era lugar para casarnos…

Me acercó a ella para tomar mí mano.

-¿estás seguro de lo que quieres Emm?

-Sí, pero sí no quieres no te obligare — le di un apretón a su mano.

-¿de verdad te quieres casar conmigo Emmett?

-Rosalie ya basta, si no lo quieres esta bien.

-¿Y si acepto a casarme contigo?

-Lo dices enserio — pregunte incrédulo.

-Sí Emmett, tal vez el lugar no sea el mejor pero te amo y no importa nada sí vamos a estar juntos.

-Te Amo Rosalie te juro que no te vas arrepentir — la abrace levantándola del suelo.

La bese lentamente tomándome mi tiempo…

-Yo siempre había pensado que no querías casarte — dijo Rose.

-No quería casarme con nadie hasta que te conocí mi ángel.

Y así, la decisión fue tomada y teníamos solo cuatro horas para nuestra boda y con ayuda de Alice pusimos en marcha los preparativos, le regale un anillo de diamantes que me resultaba extraño pero era perfecto para mi ángel, Rosalie insistió en que no le dijéramos a Jasper hasta la mañana siguiente por lo que Alice con entusiasmo se propuso a entretener a Jasper esa noche.

Mire hacia delante y vi a Elvis. Luego me voltee hacia la entrada y estaba Rosalie con un vestido blanco, como un ángel, sonreí mirándola solamente a ella como si fuera la única persona que había en esa iglesia y lo era.

Ella sonrió abiertamente como respuesta.

Cuando llegó al altar, junto a mí.

-Nos hemos reunido aquí… —empezó a decir Elvis.

Rosalie me miró a los ojos, inmediatamente me habría gustado saber qué había en su corazón y que pensaba en estos momentos.

-Emmett, ¿aceptas a esta mujer por esposa? En lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe…

-Sí, acepto — dije seguro.

Un muy borracho Elvis se volteo hacia Rose, sonriendo como descarado dijo:

- Rosalie, ¿aceptas a este hombre por esposo? En lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe…

La observe ansioso esperando por su respuesta.

-Primero quiero que me prometas algo Emmett…

…

-¡Papá! — escuchaba una voz a lo lejos.

Mi respiración estaba bastante agitada. Ya debería estar acostumbrado a este sueño pero cada vez se alargaba más y más, atormentándome por ser y haber sido un cobarde, por haber permitido que Rosalie me hubiera abandonado y por haberle permitido hacerlo.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con el rostro de Emma angustiado y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se largó a llorar inmediatamente en mi pecho.

Con mi brazo la atraje hacia mí para abrazarla y contenerla.

-Tranquila shh, ya paso — susurre.

-Tenía miedo, hablabas dormido y no despertabas — decía entre llantos.

La estreche contra mi pecho.

Luego de un rato su respiración se hiso más calmada y sus ojos estaban cerrados, la luz que se filtraba por la ventana me permitía observar su sereno rostro, grabándose en mi cabeza cada una de sus perfectas fracciones.

…

**Rosalie Pov:**

Flash Back:

Bella increíblemente me pidió acompañar a comprar el vestido de novia y, frente al espejo, después de haberse probado cinco o seis vestidos, sacudí la cabeza, tal vez fue mala idea debería haber venido con Alice.

Sonreí, esa enana estaba loca por mi hermano y el muy pastel aun no le daba bola…

-Con éste parezco un merengue. Nada, ninguno me gusta — dije con una mueca de asco.

Bella sonrió.

-¿Seguro que son los vestidos?

-No puedo pensar eso —suspire no le había contado a nadie de mis sospechas, ni siquiera a Leah.

-Pero tan rápido para casarse… ¿por qué no se tomaron un tiempo?

-Hay una buena razón —insistí incomoda.

Una buena razón de la cual Emmett no tenía idea.

-No estarás embarazada, ¿verdad?

-¡Noooo!

-Me muero de curiosidad, pero si no quieres contármelo, no puedo obligarte.

-Es que me da vergüenza —suspire, cerrando los ojos.

-Sigo sin entender el porqué de que se casen.

-Tengo un atr…—no pude terminar la frase, avergonzada.

-¿No me digas? ¿Entonces si estas embarazada?

Se formó un silencio incomodo, por lo que preferí intervenir.

- No lo sé aun, pero me temo que sí.

Bella asintió, apretando mi mano.

-¿Y qué es lo que tú quieres?

-No lo sé. Emmett y yo nos llevamos bien y… la verdad es que nunca me había enamorado de nadie antes y que yo sepa Emmett tampoco. Pero no estamos preparados para esto, un bebé es mucha responsabilidad.

-¿Él lo sabe?

Me quede en silencio.

-¿Rosalie él lo sabe? — insistió Bella.

Trague saliva, este error ponía en juego la carrera de Emmett y también mis estudios.

-No lo sabe y tampoco se lo diré aun — Bella asintió. — ¿prométeme que no se lo dirás Bella?

-Rose, Emmett es como mi hermano…

-Bella prométemelo.

-Lo prometo pero en algún momento se lo tendrás que decir.

Asentí.

-¿Quieres probarte más vestidos? — pregunto Bella.

-Claro debo encontrar algo para esta noche.

…

Pasamos la noche entera haciendo el amor, hasta que estaba demasiado cansada para seguir. Me quede dormida en los fuertes brazos de Emmett y desperté con sus besos.

-Buenos días señora Cullen — sonreí aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Buenos días señor Cullen.

-¿Cómo has dormido?

-Excelente…

Abrí los ojos al escucharlo reír.

-Tu hermano va a matarme…

Me incorpore rápidamente, había olvidado que Jasper también estaba aquí y mataría a Emmett cuando se enterara de que nos casamos.

-No te preocupes Alice y los chicos lo están entreteniendo.

Aun no entiendo cómo puede estar tan tranquilo si con Jasper ya corría peligro, pero cuando Robert se entere sería capaz de cualquier cosa para alejarnos. Ni Elizabeth, ni nadie podrían intervenir en los planes de papá.

-¿te he lastimado? — pregunto atrayéndome a la realidad.

-No, no me has lastimado — dije recorriendo con mis dedos su perfecto rostro.

¿Cómo sería Emmett como padre? ¿Querría a nuestro hijo? Maldita sea ni siquiera estoy segura de que esté embarazada.

-¿te sientes bien?

Asentí lentamente, no me sentía bien la duda me atemorizaba, no quería arruinar el sueño de Emmett ni los míos.

-Emmett — dije en un susurro.

-¿Qué quieres mi vida? — pregunto.

-¿Quieres tener hijos?

Deje la pregunta en el aire, el rostro de Emmett se transformó de un momento a otro, su ceño se frunció a más no poder.

-¿a qué viene eso?

-Se supone que estamos casados y quiero saber si quieres tener hijos.

Se formó una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Rosalie no pienses tonterías, está claro que no quiero tener hijos — se río. — un hijo es mucha responsabilidad, no puedo permitirme eso voy a ser el capitán del mejor equipo, seré famoso, te tendré a ti junto a mí, viajaremos, recorreremos el mundo — sonrió ampliamente. — pero un hijo arruinaría mi vida y mis sueños. En mi vida solo hay espacio para ti y para mí, nadie más, solos tú y yo.

Cada una de sus palabras fueron como dagas en mí, instantáneamente me cubrí el estómago, ¿En que estaba pensando cuando me enamore de Emmett? ¿En que estaba pensando al casarme con él? ¿Se suponía que había cambiado?, pero no, era el mismo idiota egoísta de siempre, que solo pensaba en su eterna felicidad.

Si había vida creciendo dentro de mí no me permitiría exponerla a una vida donde no sea deseada, y mucho menos a un padre que no la tomara en cuenta. No permitiría lastimar al bebé y si de eso dependía alejarme de Emmett lo haría…

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Las lágrimas caían por mi rostro, al igual que las tantas veces que me atormentaba pensando en el pasado.

-Rose — me sobre salté.

Me limpie rápidamente las lágrimas de mi rostro.

-¿Qué pasa Leah?

-Son las tres de la mañana y aun no te duermes — dijo mi amiga con un bostezo.

-No tengo sueño…

-Cómo vas a tener sueño si te pasas pensando en ese idiota — rodé los ojos.

-Duérmete quieres…

-Hay dios mío, debiste haberme hecho caso desde un principio.

Solté una risa sarcástica.

-Leah a él no le interesaba Emma.

-No le diste la oportunidad de que le interesara — mire la luna desde la ventana.

-Solo le importaba su vida, y Emma no estaba en sus planes…

-Tampoco estaba en los tuyos ni en los míos ni en los de nadie, pero aun así has cumplido todas tus metas por ti sola, no has necesitado a Emmett. Pero tiene una hija que lo quiere conocer Rose, tienes que darle la oportunidad de que al menos lo sepa…

-¿Y si Bella se lo ha dicho?

Escuche a Leah reír tras de mí.

-No se ha atrevido créeme, si lo hubiera hecho ya tendríamos solucionado ese problema.

-Emma no es ningún problema — dije entre dientes.

-No, Emma no lo es, el problema eres tú Rosalie…

…

**Emmett Pov:**

Las cámaras disparaban los flashes en mi dirección, Billy estaba a mi izquierda y Emma a mi derecha, la prensa estaba toda reunida para saber acerca de la existencia de Emma.

Hoy habíamos ganado el primer partido de la temporada, debíamos esforzarnos más para ganar la copa y seguir siendo el mejor equipo.

-¿Cómo conociste a la madre de la pequeña?

-Fuimos compañeros de instituto.

-¿Por qué el nombre Emma?

Esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa y la verdad también tenía esa duda ¿Por qué Emma?

-Mamá dijo que era para que tuviera algo de papá — hablo la niña.

¿Para que tuviera algo de papá? Maldita sea me habría conformado con solo saber que iba a ser padre.

-¿Vas a seguir haciéndote cargo de la niña?

Vaya que imaginación, esa era otra pregunta que aún no me había planteado. Observe el rostro expectante de Emma, si definitivamente me haría cargo.

-Si me hare cargo de ella, es mi hija al fin y al cabo.

Todos rieron.

-¿Billy crees que la paternidad de Emmett afecte en el juego?

El coach se rio.

-Solo tengo a uno de mis jugadores siendo padre y no le ha afectado no veo porque podría afectarle a Emmett.

-¿Es cierto que estas casado?

Ahora perdería a todas mis conquistas con esa pregunta…

-Porque tendría que estarlo, si el error ya está cometido ahora hay que afrontar y da igual si estuviera o no casado.

Billy me saco del apuro.

-¿Emmett tus padre ya la conocen?

-Si mis padres ya la conocen.

Siguieron así las preguntas, la verdad ya me estaba aburriendo de tantas preguntas y de tantas fotos.

-¿Cómo se llama la madre de la niña?

-Chicos ya se han acabado las preguntas — dije dando por terminada la conferencia.

Podía responder sus dudas pero hablarles de Rosalie, Jamás.

Tome a Emma en brazos y salí de la sala de conferencias.

A un lado del pasillo me encontré con Jacob.

-¿Qué tal las preguntas?

-Una mierda — recibí una mirada envenenada de la niña.

-Esa es una mala palabra — Jake se largó a reír.

-Tan controladora como su madre — se calló inmediatamente al notar la presencia de Billy.

-Consigue una niñera Cullen no la quiero en mis entrenamientos — asentí.

-¿Alguna sugerencia? — pregunte.

-Ninguna, deberías pedirle ayuda a Emily tal vez ella te ayude — dijo Billy, luego se dirigió a Jacob. — tienes que esforzarte más en atrapar las bolas, si no hubiera sido por Sam te aplastan.

-Su padre es un pesado — susurro Emma en mi oído.

-Si lo es pero no se lo digas — le respondí en un susurro.

Ella soltó una risa.

-Lo tenía todo calculado papá — dijo Jake entre dientes.

-Nada de papá en el estadio ¿entendido? — dijo Billy.

-Si lo entendí coach — respondió mi amigo.

Sin más Billy se fue dejando a un Jacob muy molesto.

Le palme el hombro a Jacob en señal de apoyo y me reí ante su mueca.

Mañana hablaría con Emily para que me aconseje a una buena niñera que cuide a Emma mientras yo estoy en los entrenamientos. Y también para que la cuide mientras yo salgo a divertirme al fin y al cabo la vida continua.

…

* * *

**Holaaaa!**

**¿Que tal estuvo?**

**Primero gracias a todas por sus reviews que me hacen muy feliz y me motivan a continuar. :D**

**No olviden integrarse al grupo de Facebook Rosiiii Fanfic.**

**Espero sus reviews.**

**Saludos :D**


	6. ¿Gatito o Puma?

**Capítulo 6: ¿Gatito o Puma?**

**Emmett Pov:**

Me cubrí la cabeza con la almohada cuando la luz del amanecer se filtró por las cortinas, Emma había despertado hace ya buen rato. Pero yo quería continuar durmiendo era día sábado y con el partido de ayer estaba agotado, pero lamentablemente el pequeño tornado no quería abandonar mi cuarto.

-Quédate quieta — rugí molesto.

-No tengo sueño.

Suspire frustrado y encendí la maldita televisión, rápidamente busque en la guía los canales infantiles donde seleccione La casa de Mickey Mouse.

-¿ahora no molestaras? — le pregunte.

-No molestare — respondió con una de sus iluminadas sonrisas.

Me acomodé nuevamente en la cama dándole la espalda, cerré los ojos concentrándome en mi único objetivo dormir hasta el mediodía.

-Misca Musca Mickey Mouse — repitió Emma lo que decía el estúpido ratón.

Rápidamente me incorpore a observar la divertida escena.

-¿Alguien ve a Donald? — pregunto el ratón.

-Ahí, ahí detrás del arbusto — repetía Emma apuntando la televisión.

Inevitablemente estalle a carcajadas.

Emma se acurruco junto a mi pecho, me sorprendí por aquella repentina muestra de afecto y vacile un segundo antes de abrazarla. Estuvimos así unos minutos antes de que ella apagara la televisión y me mirara directo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué mamá se alejó de ti? — pregunto arruinando el momento.

Esta niña algo tenía con arruinar momentos y hacer preguntas con respuestas que desconocía. ¿Por qué Rosalie se alejó de mí? Esa pregunta tiempo atrás me la había hecho a diario y aun desconocía el porqué de su partida.

Levante la vista y me encontré con el rostro ansioso de Emma.

-No lo sé — murmuré.

-¿Qué no lo sabes? — pregunto casi gritándome.

Sus cambios de humor me molestaban mucho, de un gatito indefenso pasaba a un puma en cuestión de segundos.

-Eres un idiota — dijo entre dientes.

Esa sí que no se la permito ¿yo Emmett Cullen idiota?, clave mis ojos directamente en los suyos, entrecerré los ojos dispuesto a no dejarme intimidar…

-Eres desesperante, una sabelotodo y odio que me analices esa mirada. Y si soy tan idiota qué diablos haces aquí — Hable apretando los dientes molesto.

-Estoy aquí porque te quería conocer — prácticamente me grito. — y no entiendo como rayos mamá se enamoró de ti…

Sin más se bajó de la cama y desapareció por la puerta corriendo.

Con un suspiro me volví a acomodar para seguir con mi rutina de día sábado en la mañana, pero el sueño no llegaba ya que me atormentaba la culpa. Esta niña sí que me estaba volviendo loco. Mi sueño ya estaba perturbado por ese demonio.

Hice a un lado la colcha y baje de la cama resignado, el pasillo estaba totalmente abandonado.

-¡Emma! — la llame, pero no hubo respuesta.

En la sala solo estaba Spike tirado en mi sillón, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia y no quería jugar al escondite.

El maldito sonido el teléfono resonó en todo el apartamento.

-¿Bueno?

-Hola hermanito — rodé los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres Alice? — hablé molesto ya que lo que menos necesitaba en estos momentos era a mi entrometida hermanita menor.

-Vaya humor, da igual ya debería estar acostumbrada — bufo al otro lado. — ¿Cómo está la niña?

-¿Para qué quieres saber de ella?

-Porque es mi sobrina y porque aunque no lo creas me preocupas hermano — me reí de seguro Esme le pidió que me llamara. — no vayas a caer en la tentación…

Me reí con más ganas, mi hermana tenía una gran imaginación aunque lo que decía de la tentación en parte era cierto pero lamentablemente ya estaba cayendo.

-¿Le has dado comida? — pregunto.

-¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? — pregunté y no escuche absolutamente nada al otro lado, maldita Alice. — por supuesto que la he alimentado, si no te has dado cuenta no soy un tirano.

-Si lo sé aunque en el último tiempo actúas y te comportas como uno, no eres tan malo — la escuche reír. — extraño a mi hermano oso…

-Tu hermano oso ya no existe — dije cortante…

-Si existe aunque quieras ocultarlo — puedo adivinar la sonrisa de mi hermana en estos momentos.

Seguimos hablando unos minutos más y la verdad es que me divertía mucho Alice y sus locuras.

-¡Emma! — volví a llamar a la niña.

Golpeé suavemente la puerta del cuarto que le había dado a Emma, pero no hubo respuestas.

-Emma ábreme — pedí conteniéndome de derribar la puerta.

-¡Lárgate no te quiero ver! — escuche un grito desde el interior de la habitación.

-Vamos Emma ábreme…

-¡No, lárgate! — eso acabo con mi poca paciencia, podía distinguir por su voz de que estaba llorando.

Me cargue en la puerta haciendo presión sobre ella y con un empujón la estúpida puerta cayó azotándose en el suelo. Sonreí como un idiota al observar lo fácil que había sido derribarla.

-Te detesto — gruño Emma cubriéndose.

Me acerque lentamente a la cama, mierda no sabía cómo disculparme.

-Emma — dije rascando mi cabeza ante lo incomodo de la situación.

La niña en ningún momento se volteo para verme.

-Déjame sola — gruño.

-Mírame…

No lo hiso, me senté en la cama y por impulso con mis manos suavemente gire su rostro. Lo solté inmediatamente como si de repente me quemara, no soportaba verla llorar.

-¿Qué quieres? — pregunto molesta.

-Lo siento — me estremecí al decir esas palabras.

Me observo incrédula aun con lágrimas en esos hermosos ojos, genial todo el mundo cree que soy un cruel ogro.

-Lo siento jamás quise decir lo que dije — estaba nervioso, ¿Emmett Cullen nervioso?

Jamás me pongo nervioso ante una chica, ok solo me ha pasado dos veces y esta es la segunda. Emma me sorprendió con el abrazo que no vi venir, rápidamente reaccione y la abracé.

-Te quiero papá — todo mi alrededor desapareció y sentí que algo en mi interior era desgarrado, ahora solo éramos Emma y yo.

…

Detuve el Jeep en la entrada de la casa de Sam, Emily rápidamente salió a recibirnos.

-Emmett que alegría verte.

-Estas estupenda Emily — la alague.

-Siempre tan galán Emmett, pero conmigo no te funciona — me giño un ojo, se acercó a Emma. — Hola hermosa tú debes ser Emma — la niña asintió sonriendo. — cariño puedes llamarme Emily.

-Hola soy Emma…

-Vengan adentro la fiesta ya comenzó.

Hice una mueca, la casa estaba llena de niños corriendo por todos lados. En el camino se me interpusieron los chicos del equipo…

-¡Bienvenidos a la fiesta! — dijo Jacob fingiendo emoción.

-Porque no vas a jugar pequeña — le dijo Benjamín a Emma. — así dejas que tu padre se divierta un rato.

-Dudo que esta sea la diversión —le murmure a Garrett.

-Enana ya márchate — Garrett corrió a Emma.

Una vez que Emma se marchó Paul y Embry llegaron con cervezas.

-Por la vida de padre — dijeron los chicos brindando.

Nos sentamos en la mesa que estaba destinada para los adultos, e instantáneamente todos comenzaron a bromear a mi costa…

-Hasta el más macho ha caído — se burló Vanessa.

La observe mal, esa chica era una de las mejores amigas de Emily. Una vez había intentado ligar con ella pero me mando a la mismísima mierda, pero claro luego lo pensé y tenía un carácter de la puta madre…

-Sigan riendo desgraciados sin vida — murmure molesto.

-¿Has buscado niñera para Emma? — pregunto Jacob haciéndome recordar que Billy no quería a Emma en los entrenamientos.

-La verdad no tengo idea de dónde sacar una…

-Sara es excelente niñera tal vez tendrá tiempo para mis chicos y Emma — propuso Emily.

Con los chicos nos observamos incrédulos, esos niños de Sam agotaban a todos y aun no entiendo como la vieja Sara los aguantaba.

La muy desubicada de Vanessa se largó a reír…

-Emily no seas tonta, esa niña es totalmente indefensa — apunto en dirección a Emma que estaba apartada del resto de los niños.

-Sí, Sara es muy dura para Emma — agrego Sam.

-Tal vez mi hermana tenga alguna niñera disponible Cullen — observe sin creer que Vanessa Steel me estuviera ofreciendo una niñera para Emma. — No me observen como si fuera una bruja solo trato de ayudar.

-Cariño tu ayudando a Emmett por favor — se burló Quil.

-No lo ayudo a él solo ayudo a la niña…

-Yo lo único que sé que esa niña es muy buena para ser hija de Emmett — comento Embry.

-¡Animal que te crees que eres!— exclame molesto, por poco me lanzo sobre el muy idiota que se hace llamar mi amigo.

-Lo que quiere decir Embry es que la niña es igual a su madre porque no hay otra teoría para que sea buena — todos se rieron ante la explicación de Paul.

Grupo de infelices que se reían de mi desgracia. Luego de otras tantas malas bromas a mi costa, Sam y Emily comenzaron a darnos una charla sobre lo feliz que es tener hijos y ver los crecer, con el resto de los chicos solo asentíamos aunque en verdad a ninguno nos importaba su cursi narración…

Dylan el hijo mayor de Sam saco un balón de Futbol que en cosa de minutos ya estaban todos los niños peleando por el balón, animales de zoológico, pero todo fue peor cuando Sam intervino y el balón voló cayendo directamente en el ponche de uva que desgraciadamente baño completamente a Emma.

-Mierda — maldije levantándome de mi asiento.

Los chicos me siguieron de cerca, Emma observaba su vestido con su pequeño ceño fruncido…

-Tranquila no fue nada — le reste importancia.

-Ha arruinado mi vestido — se quejó con lágrima en los ojos.

-Mierda no puedo ver esto — dramatizó Garrett cubriéndose los ojos.

Benjamín se llevó a los chicos dejándome solo con Emma. Ahora como se supone solucionaría el problema del vestido…

-Ven aquí cariño — la alcé en brazos antes de que se largara a llorar frente a todos.

Lleve a Emma al interior de la casa donde nos reunimos con Emily que regañaba a su hijo Dylan… El niño trago en seco cuando vio mi rostro molesto.

-Lo siento Emmett — se disculpó nervioso.

-Ya la has cagado así que no la jodas más — el niño asintió, me dirigí a Emily. — necesitare ocupar el baño…

-No te preocupes le pasare algún vestido de Alison quizás le quede.

Emma escondía su rostro en mi cuello, maldito crio de Sam que siempre estaba en problemas, además Emma no tenía la culpa que ese demonio no se quede quieto. Avance por el pasillo hasta que…

-¡Mierda! — me queje cuando choque con alguien.

Rodé los ojos.

-No estoy para tus bromas — dije cortante.

-No vengo a bromear solo quiero ayudarte — alcé una ceja y puse mi sonrisa más arrogante, desde cuando a Vanessa le interesaba ayudarme. — Estoy segura que no tienes idea de qué hacer con una niña, pero como soy tan gentil te ayudare…

Me reí esta chica sufría de bipolaridad.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito ayuda?

-Cullen no jodas y dame a la niña que esta toda empapada.

Bufe y le entregue a Emma, en verdad no tenía idea de que hacer en esta situación y además un poco de ayuda no me venía mal.

Las dos se encerraron en el baño por lo que parecieron horas, Emily había entrado una vez porque traía ropa para Emma, pero luego de eso se me hicieron eternos los minutos hasta que al fin la puerta se abrió…

Mis ojos se fueron a Emma y luego a Vanessa que de su rostro caían gotas de sudor, mierda la muy estúpida sí que era sexy.

-Más te vale que no sigas mirándome — gruño Vanessa.

Solté una carcajada y negué con la cabeza.

-Te he conseguido niñera — dijo cruzando los brazos desafiante.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, he hablado con Miranda y su antigua niñera es muy buena.

-Entonces gracias, le has dado mis datos…

-Desgraciadamente — me reí.

-Lástima que no seas mi tipo — dije alzando a Emma en brazos.

-Claro prefieres a las rubias modelos de revistas — se burló.

-Sí, no me van las fierecillas — le giñe un ojo y le quite de las manos el anterior vestido de Emma.

…

* * *

Holaaa!

Lamento la tardanza pero aun no salgo de vacaciones y estoy en mi semana de exámenes pero aun así he actualizado ;)

Quiero agradecer sus lindos Reviews que me hacen muy feliz y también darle las gracias a Vane, Paula, Kari, Carmen y Cat. Gracias chicas por sus ideas y por alegrar mis días…

No olviden dejar sus Reviews y agregarse al grupo de Facebook: Rosiiii Fanfic.

Besos y nos leemos pronto :D


	7. ¿Quien llamo al abogado?

**Capítulo 7: ¿Quien llamo al abogado?**

**Rosalie Pov:**

Otra vez no había podido dormir de hecho se me hacía difícil lograr conciliar el sueño estando lejos de Emma, pero cuando estaba en casa también sucedía lo mismo. Porque Emmett aparecía en mis sueños.

Soñaba con sus ojos, con su sonrisa, con su bien formada boca, con sus largos dedos y su cuerpo fibroso. En esos sueños, Emmett Cullen hacía algo más que mirarme. En esos sueños me besaba, me acariciaba, exploraba mi cuerpo con el suyo... y cada mañana despertaba un poco más tensa que el día anterior.

-Sólo han pasado cuatro días. Si sigues así, para el final del verano estarás muerta.

Di un salto, llevándome una mano al corazón.

-¡Tienes que dejar de aparecer así, de repente!

-Lo siento — dijo Leah entre risas. — ya eh acabado mi turno.

-¿Has sabido algo de Emma? — pregunte, por alguna razón Emma no me respondía y me estaba matando el no saber nada de mi bebé.

-Sí, está excelente — alcé una ceja para que Leah continuara. — he hablado con Jasper ya que Emma se duerme temprano, ya sabes su tío Jazz es encantador.

-¡Si me estas ocultando algo Clearwater! — entrecerré los ojos y alce mi dedo amenazándola falsamente.

Al parecer mi broma no funciono porque el rostro de Leah se puso pálido, me largue a reír inmediatamente. Ahora era mi turno de bromas, Leah siempre bromeaba a mi costa y busca alguna razón para hacerme sentir mal o culpable.

-Yo ocultando algo, por favor — le restó importancia y sonrió con una mueca.

Me puse mi bata blanca de doctor sintiéndome observada por Leah, crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y me voltee alzando la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Necesitas un hombre — habló Leah alzando las cejas mientras me analizaba. — Necesitas urgente un hombre.

-No necesito ningún hombre.

-Si lo necesitas — rodé los ojos dispuesta a escuchar a la absurda Leah. — necesitas a uno que te de placer y que te haga sentir mujer nuevamente. No te preocupes esta noche salimos de caza.

Palmeo mi hombro y salió rápidamente de mi pequeña oficina.

Maldita cobarde, un hombre Ja. Rosalie Hale no necesita hombres en su vida.

…

**Emmett Pov:**

A las cinco en punto de la mañana le zumbido del despertador me arrancó de un sueño profundo y agitado. Busque el botón de la maldita alarma y silencie el molesto ruido.

Salí de la cama apretando los puños a un costado, estos son los esfuerzos que me hace ser el deportista que soy, despertar a las cinco de la mañana un día domingo para entrenar como es debido.

Le eche un ojo a la hermosa rubia que estaba dormida en mi enorme cama, jamás podría deshacerme de esa irresistible rubia. Solo ver a Emma dormir plácidamente me levantó el ánimo, me vestí en tiempo récord. Llevaba pantalones de deporte y un ajustado jersey sin mangas.

Cuando volví a mi cuarto me encontré con la sorpresa de que el pequeño demonio ya se había despertado.

-¿Vas a salir? — preguntó refregándose los ojos con las manos.

-Solo estaré en el gimnasio…

-¿No estarás?

-Emma puedes quedarte en la sala o en la cama viendo la televisión — me senté a su lado. — además el gimnasio está en la última puerta al otro lado del pasillo.

-¿No te iras?

Sonreí ampliamente.

-Cómo crees, volveré al rato.

Emma me dio un abrazo y beso mi mejilla.

-Te quiero papi — otra vez me derretía completamente ante esas palabras.

-Yo también te quiero pequeña — confesé acariciando con mi pulgar su hermoso rostro.

…

Aumenté la inclinación de la cinta de correr y me obligué a exigirme más. Los pies golpeando, los músculos ardiendo... eso siempre funcionaba. Así es como yo vivía mi vida. No había nada que no pudiera lograr si me exigía lo suficiente: la carrera, la familia, las mujeres y ahora Emma.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar en mi pantalón, genial una maldita distracción.

-¿Bueno?

-Emmett Cullen, soy el señor Jason Jenks el abogado de Billy Black.

-Sé quién es señor Jenks, nos hemos visto en algunas oportunidades — ya no había caso que siguiera entrenando ya iban a ser casi las nueve.

-Señor Cullen será posible que nos reunamos en un rato más. Billy me ha comentado lo de su hija.

-Disculpe señor Jenks — lo corte rápidamente. — No pienso hablar de mi hija con usted.

-Ni siquiera se reuniría conmigo si yo le tengo buenas noticias e información confidencial.

-¿A qué rayos se refiere con que tiene buenas noticias? — quise saber.

-Lo esperare en Tiffani Coffe a las diez, si no está haya a las diez daré por hecho que no le interesa. Espero verlo ahí señor Cullen.

Y me corto.

Mi humor se había estropeado, ahora no me quedaba otra alternativa que reunirme con Jenks. ¿Qué diablos le habrá dicho Billy de Emma?

-¡Papá!, ¡papá! — si no es por Emma aun seguiría en mitad el pasillo con mi celular en mano.

-¿Qué sucede? — pregunte rápidamente guardando el aparato.

-¿Podemos comer Hot Cake para el desayuno? — movió rápidamente las pestañas y sonrió marcando los hoyuelos en su mejilla. — ¿por fis?

Como podría decirle no a la más hermosa criatura.

-Claro ve a cambiarte.

Emma en cosa de segundos había desaparecido de mi vista. Nuevamente saque del bolsillo el teléfono y busquen en mis contactos a mi hermanita menor, hasta que lo encontré.

-Alice necesito tu ayuda…

-Hola Emmett ¿Cómo estás? — rodé los ojos.

-Bien, ¿Qué tal estas tú?

-De maravillas — respondió muy entusiasmada. — dime que puedo hacer por ti hermano oso.

-Pues… — me rasque la nuca. — necesito que cuides de Emma...

Cerré los ojos esperando la negación por parte de Alice.

-Por supuesto que te ayudo, tienes suerte de que la apuesta ya haya llegado a su fin — oh claro la maldita apuesta que ya había olvidado. — te veo en un rato más.

…

Mientras estaba en la ducha, pensé en lo que me dijo Jenks. ¿A qué viene de lo quiere hablarme? ¿Y si Emma no era mi hija?

No podría negar que hace tres días atrás habría estado encantado de que no fuera mi hija. Pero ahora no podría ni siquiera pensar en que no lo fuera. Emma era mi hija de eso no tenía dudas, Rosalie podrá ser una bruja pero jamás me habría engañado con otro hombre.

-¡Papá el timbre está sonando! — grito Emma desde la sala.

-¡Abre debe ser Alice! — grite mientras me cubría con una toalla en la cintura.

Podía escuchar al enérgico duende saludando a su pequeña sobrina. Y también escuche los chillidos de Alice que sin previo aviso entro en mi cuarto.

-Emmett Cullen como puedes tenerle un cuarto tan horrible a tu hija.

-Agradece que estoy vestido Alice — dije tranquilamente.

-Me da igual, necesito tu tarjeta de crédito — estiro su mano. — dame tu tarjeta de crédito — exigió.

-¿Para qué rayos quieres mi tarjeta?

-Me encargare de darle un cuarto decente a tu hija con una puerta — puse los ojos en blanco mientras observaba la sonrisa de malicia del rostro de mi hermana. — quiero la tarjeta ¡Ahora!

-Está en mi billetera — dije entre dientes. — no te excedas Alice.

-Eres millonario y reclamas por el dinero. Me da igual gastare lo que tenga que gastar.

Salió de mi cuarto dando brinquitos con mi tarjeta en sus manos como si de un trofeo se tratase.

-¡Emma despídete de papá, nos vamos de compras! — grito Alice.

En eso entro mi pequeña.

-¿No iras con nosotras? — murmuro.

-No iré con ustedes, tengo algo importante que hacer — note ese brillo de tristeza en sus ojitos. — pero me reuniré con ustedes en cuanto acabe con eso.

-Ni lo sueñes Emmett, tienes que llenar esa despensa de comida decente — Alice interrumpió nuevamente mi cuarto con dos latas de cerveza en sus manos. — Tienes solo porquerías, mientras nosotras estamos de compras, tú — me apunto a mí. — iras a hacer las compras de la casa.

…

Tras cruzar la puerta de cristal de la cafetería, salude a Ellen.

-¿Qué tal, cariño?—dijo la mujer tras alzar la vista de la caja registradora.

-Todo excelente — dije frente a ella, como siempre Ellen beso mi mejilla. — ahora tengo una hija.

A Ellen la conocí hace seis años en esta cafetería cuando ni siquiera era famoso. Esta mujer me subía el ánimo cada mañana cuando las cosas no salían bien e incluso se había encargado de prepararme sopa caliente.

Siempre estaré en deuda con ella, al venirme eligiendo vivir solo a esta enorme ciudad y no conocer a nadie fue una decisión muy difícil de tomar. El amor de mi vida me había dejado y mis padres no estaban de acuerdo con lo que yo quería hacer de mi vida. Pero Ellen estuvo ahí escuchándome y dándome su mano amiga además de regañarme por mis sin fin de conquistas.

-¿A quién diablos dejaste embarazada Emmett? — me dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Hey! fue hace mucho — me defendí, observe a mi vieja amiga cruzar los brazos y mirándome desafiante. — ¿recuerdas a Rosalie?

-La sexy chica rubia de la cual estabas totalmente enamorado — asentí. — y por la que habías perdido la cabeza emborrachándote y llorando como un bebé.

Rodé los ojos y la vieja rió.

-¿No me digas que es ella la madre? — pregunto repentinamente seria.

-Si es ella.

-Demasiado obvio, aunque eran demasiado jóvenes. ¿Cómo se llama la criatura?

-Emma, es hermosa tienes que conocerla.

-Cómo diablos quieres que la conozca si no me la traes... Le prepare panqueques con mucha miel, dios no sabes lo feliz que me hace esta noticia.

Sonreí complacido ante la alegría de Ellen. Observe el reloj detrás del mostrador, faltaban cinco minutos para reunirme con Jenks.

Me volteé a observar el lugar buscando al abogado, hasta que lo encontré.

-Podrías prepararme un sándwich y llevarme un café — le dije a Ellen.

-Por supuesto cariño — me giño un ojo.

Me acerque a la mesa donde se encontraba Jenks, él no se volteó a observarme pero si noto mi presencia.

-Tome asiento señor Cullen.

-¿Para que quería que nos reuniéramos? — pregunte sentándome a la mesa.

-Como sabrá señor Cullen trabajo con el señor Back desde hace años. Billy me pidió que investigara a su esposa.

Apreté los puños sobre la mesa, Billy no tenía ningún derecho de investigar a Rosalie y ni que pensara en hacerme las pruebas de ADN.

-Pienso exactamente como usted señor Cullen, pero lo que realmente nos tiene que importar es la niña, Emma es su hija biológica y además está inscrita como su hija ante la ley.

-Ya sabía que Emma es mi hija, ¿pero a qué viene todo eso?

-Le he traído los papeles para que anule todo vínculo con la niña. Todo será como si nunca haya pasado.

…

* * *

Holaaa!

¿Qué tal estuvo?

Lamento mucho la tardanza pero ya estoy de vuelta :D

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews y su gran apoyo, sin ustedes esta historia no sería nada. ¿Qué tal les parece nuestro Emmett?... Emma sí que está revolucionando su vida ¿No creen?

Espero sus lindos Reviews

Saludos a todas y nos leemos pronto!


	8. Tu mejor no error

**Capítulo 8: Tu mejor no error.**

**Emmett Pov:**

-Le he traído los papeles para que anule todo vínculo con la niña. Todo será como si nunca haya pasado.

Lo mire con disgusto.

-Si eso era una broma, señor Jenks, ha sido de muy mal gusto…

-No ha sido una broma señor Cullen…

No sentí nada... nada en absoluto. Sólo un horror incrédulo. ¡No podía haber escuchado lo que el abogado acababa de decir!

Quise golpearlo y gritarle que no me alejaría de mi hija, pero no podía. Estaba paralizado por el horror de que con solo firmar esos papeles Emma desaparecería de mi vida.

No entiendo como saque las fuerzas necesarias para levantarme de la mesa, sintiendo que el mundo daba vueltas a mi alrededor.

-Jamás — le informe con una lentitud deliberada — jamás firmare esos papeles. Emma es mi hija y nada puede cambiar eso…

-¿Y cuándo su esposa se lleve a la niña? — replicó.

- A partir de ahora, mi hija pasará a ser una parte permanente de mi vida. Y no dejare que nada ni nadie me separe de ella…

-Muchos en su lugar habrían elegido el camino fácil — indico los papeles. — Felicidades señor Cullen… espero que pueda recuperar los años que ha perdido de estar junto a la niña.

…

Me subí al coche y me senté con el cuerpo en tensión, me lleve las manos al rostro. Me había sentido amenazado, lo que había sucedido ahí dentro no me había gustado nada, y el causante de ese mal momento era solo una persona.

-¿Emmett ya firmaste?

-¿Cómo mierda fuiste capaz de haber hecho algo así?

-Tu carrera es lo importante, ¿Firmaste?

-No, no firme…

-¡Qué tienes en la cabeza! Esa niña complicara tu vida — me regañaba Billy al otro lado teléfono.

-Solo es una indefensa niña — explote. — esa niña puede ser lo mejor que me ha sucedido. ¿No te das cuenta?

-Esa niña solo traerá problemas a tu vida… Te necesito concentrado en cada partido. Es un completo error que no firmaras esos papeles…

-¡Esa niña, es mi hija!

-¿Qué diablos le has hecho al Emmett Cullen que todos conocen?

…

La próxima vez que necesitara la ayuda de Alice no la invitaría a mi apartamento. Ahora me veía obligado a hacer las compras… Y no sabía que comprar exactamente.

Si alguno de los chicos del equipo me viera con el carrito del súper se burlarían de mí por el resto de la vida, ¡maldita Alice!

Mientras recorría el pasillo de los lácteos me estrelle contra otro carro. Desgraciadamente tenía que ser esa detestable persona la que tenía frente a mí con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Emmett Cullen?

-Estoy un poco ocupado — dije observando mi reloj. — Tengo que hacer algunos recados.

Eche a andar nuevamente el carro…

-¡No, espera! — dijo ella siguiéndome por el pasillo. — ¿Puedo ir contigo? Tengo que comprar comida, utensilios de cocina y no tengo coche.

-¿Qué le sucedió a tu coche?

-Lo lleve al mecánico, el motor tenía un sonido raro — se dio de hombros.

-De veras, tengo poco tiempo — dije aunque en realidad no esperaba que ella aceptase un no por respuesta.

Estábamos bastante cerca y olía a rosas, por primera vez me fije en sus ojos que eran realmente expresivos…

-Por favor, Emmett — me dijo suavemente. — Necesito tu ayuda en serio.

¡Genial! No sé qué le sucedía a mi vida. ¿Vanessa quería mi ayuda?

Sin embargo ella me había ayudado con Emma, pero pasarse una hora entera o quizás más con ella comprando...

-No tengo a quién más recurrir — dijo ella y sonrió esperanzada.

-Ok tu ganas — me di por vencido. — Pero necesito que me ayudes a comprar "comida saludable" — dije haciendo comillas en el aire.

-¡Claro! Ahora tienes una hija…

Dentro del supermercado, Vanessa hizo las compras rápidamente y extrañamente no habíamos discutido en ningún momento.

-Ya estoy lista — dijo lanzándome una devastadora sonrisa. — Vamos.

Luego de pagar todo nos dirigimos a mi coche.

-¿Dónde trabajas ahora, Vanessa? — pregunte cuando salíamos del aparcamiento.

De algo tendríamos que hablar durante el trayecto hacia su apartamento.

-Soy maestra de literatura en la universidad estatal — dijo.

-Pensé que trabajabas en una galería en el centro — comenté respecto a lo que había oído en una de las conversiones de ella con Emily.

-Trabajaba ahí antes de graduarme, necesitaba pagarme los estudias de alguna forma. No todos son millonarios como tú y tu familia.

Apreté los labios. Ella me estaba atacando sin razón alguna.

-Yo he hecho mis millones solo…

-¿Y de qué pretendes vivir luego del futbol?

-Pues tengo algunos negocios y también una gran cuenta en el banco para permitirme todos los lujos que quiera.

-El dinero no compra la felicidad, Emmett. Deberías saberlo.

-Lo sé y soy feliz. Tengo la vida que siempre he deseado…

-Supongo que sí.

Confuso decidí que había llegado el momento de cambiar de tema.

El trayecto hasta su apartamento fue muy interesante, lo que me permitió descubrí que el humor de Vanessa no era tan desagradable después de todo. Apague el motor y la mire.

-Gracias, Emmett — ella sonrió coqueteando conmigo. Vaya sí que tenía una linda sonrisa — te debo una.

-No me lo agradezcas todavía — respondí a su juego, Vanessa ya se me había escapado una vez. Pero esta vez no la dejaría escapar. — Cena conmigo el martes por la noche…

-Me estas invitando a cenar — dijo riendo.

-¡Claro!

-Pasa por mí a las siete — y se despidió de mi con un beso cerca de los labios.

…

Saque las bolsas de las compras y entre por la puerta del ascensor. Había visto el coche de Alice estacionado, así que ya habían vuelto.

Cuando abrí la puerta de mi apartamento, el maldito Spike se abalanzó sobre mí.

-¡Spike! — dije riendo.

Avance hacia la cocina y deje los paquetes ahí.

Las chicas ya habían regresado pero no había rastros de ellas ni en la sala ni en la cocina. Camine despacio por el pasillo que daba con el cuarto de Emma.

Me detuve al escuchar las voces desde el interior de la habitación. Incline la cabeza observando el interior ahora totalmente rosa…

-¡Papá! — chillo Emma corriendo en mi dirección.

Definitivamente, Emma era lo mejor que me había sucedido en la vida…

…

**Rosalie Pov:**

_Nos sentamos frente a la barra y el barman nos trajo dos cervezas en botella._

_-¿De qué quieres hablar? — le pregunte a Leah una vez solas._

_-Pues no lo sé, aún tengo dudas con lo de tu boda exprés… — rodé los ojos, mi maldito matrimonio duro solo la noche de boda. — Si aún no lo superas, podemos hablar de otra cosa._

_Le di un trago a mi botella y vi de reojo que Leah hacia lo mismo. Jamás hablábamos de esto y ya era necesario cerrar el puto tema._

_-¿Qué quieres saber? — le pregunte bruscamente._

_-La parte en que te deja sola en la cama y se va a ver a la otra — Leah apretó los puños._

_Gracias a dios que Jasper no sabía esa parte de la historia._

_-La mañana siguiente a la boda. — cerré los ojos para así poder volver a revivir esa pesadilla._

…

La mañana siguiente a la boda, muy temprano, fui vagamente consciente de que el teléfono estaba sonando y, soño lienta, alcance a oír cómo Emmett levantaba el auricular tratando de no hacer ruido. Lo oí murmurar algo; lue go, sentarse bruscamente en la cama, Emmett se le vantó para continuar la conversación en el salón de la suite.

Todavía estaba medio despierta cuando Emmett vol vió al dormitorio y empezó a vestirse.

-Emmett, ¿pasa algo malo?

-Sólo un pequeño problema que necesito re solver con Edward antes de que salgamos esta mañana para Forks. Sigue durmiendo, cariño. Sólo serán unos minutos.

Y, confiada, me volví a dormir, agotada después de la noche de pasión que habíamos comparti do. Fue él quien volvió a despertarme besándome deli cadamente, pero, Emmett negó con la cabeza riendo cuando le recordé que tenían que compartir el desayuno con Jasper y los chicos.

En aquel entonces aún estaba dolida con su anterior confesión, pero antes de decirme que sería lo que iba a hacer. Emmett no quería ser padre y no lo podía obligar…

Pero mientras me vestía, vi que Emmett me observaba con una extraña ex presión, y no pude quitarme de la cabeza el presenti miento de que algo no marchaba bien.

Emmett ya no era el hombre apasionado y cariñoso de la noche anterior. Parecía diferente. Algo había cambia do, y no era capaz de decírmelo.

En aquella primera mañana de casada, todo estaba saliendo mal.

-¿Rosalie? ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí es condida? — Alice me había sorprendido en el jardín del Hotel.

-¿Escondida? — Pregunte forzando una sonrisa. — No me estoy escondiendo, Alice. Estoy esperando a Emmett.

-¿Ah, sí? Realmente deberías ir con los demás y demostrarles que no te importa nada. Jasper no creo que los mate por esta locura…

-¿Le has dicho? — pregunte confundi da.

-No, como crees — Alice soltó una risilla.

Algo había pasado la noche anterior entre mi hermano y Alice, de eso estaba completamente segura.

-¿Me estas ocultando algo?

-¿Quieres decir que no lo sabes? — Alice se sen tó frente a mí, cruzando las piernas con elegancia. — Esto no tiene nada que ver con Jasper. — asentí esperando que continuara. — Yo pensaba que a estas alturas Emmett ya te lo habría dicho — añadió con tono desaprobador.

-Vamos, continúa. — la alenté.

-¡Mierda! Rosalie no le digas nada a Emmett, no me lo perdonara jamás — suplico Alice mirándome directamente a los ojos.

…

_**-Un momento — Leah detuvo la narración. **_

_**-¿Que sucede?**_

_**-¡Alice Cullen!**_

_**-Ya te lo había dicho — la fulmine con la mirada.**_

_**-Me lo dijiste hace más de siete años — soltó un gran bufido. — La menoría es frágil. **_

_**-Te apuesto dos cervezas a que no recuerdas casi nada de la historia — me cruce de brazos y mirándola desafiante.**_

_**-Recuerdo lo básico: 1.- Te embarazaste. 2.- Te pusieron los cuernos. 3…**_

_**-Cállate — murmure entre dientes.**_

_**-Ok sigue no te interrumpo — ambas le dimos otro gran trago a la botella.**_

…

-¡Mierda! Rosalie no le digas nada a Emmett, no me lo perdonara jamás — suplico Alice mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Claro Alice, no le diré nada — Sonreí falsamente.

¡Maldito imbécil!

-Kate Denali, es nuestra prima lejana, ingi rió anoche una buena cantidad de alcohol. Estaba en la habitación contigua a la mía. Estúpida mujer... Y todo fue para llamar la atención de Emmett, por supuesto. Co nozco a las de su clase.

Zorras Denali, Bella me advirtió de que solo vendrían a traernos problemas…

-Alice… — moví lentamente la cabe za, asombrada. — ¿Qué estás intentando decirme?

-Ella ha sido su amante durante años, Rosalie; creía que lo sabías — pronunció Alice con tono irritable. — Todo el mundo lo sabe.

-Yo... ¿cómo podía saberlo yo?

-Buen punto. Pero te juro que desde que estas con Emmett, él no ha estado con ninguna otra mujer. Sé que nosotras dos no somos amigas Rosalie — Jamás había visto tan desesperada a Alice. — tienes que creerme él te ama Rosalie. Por favor no le rompas el corazón.

Demasiado tarde Alice, tu hermano ya ha roto mi corazón…

-¿Por qué me dices esto Alice? — pregunte con un gran nudo en la garganta.

-Emmett pasó parte de la noche en la habitación de Kate cuando ella lo llamó a su lado, no pierdas la elegancia ni te rebajes como las Denali, por el amor de Dios. Tú eres mejor que ellas. Tú eres su esposa.

…

_**-Oh, ya recuerdo esa parte **__**— fulmine a Leah. Otra vez me estaba interrumpiendo.**_

_**-No seguiré entonces…**_

_**Tenía frente a mí cinco envases de cerveza completamente vacíos, además de tener una botella de Whisky medio vacía. Maldita Leah que estaba cumpliendo su propósito de dejarme borracha.**_

_**-Pero que mierda dices… Sigue que te estoy escuchando.**_

_**Rodé los ojos.**_

…

-Emmett pasó parte de la noche en la habitación de Kate cuando ella lo llamó a su lado, no pierdas la elegancia ni te rebajes como las Denali, por el amor de Dios. Tú eres mejor que ellas. Tú eres su esposa.

Una vez más todo se iba a la mierda, Emmett Cullen era un maldito canalla.

-Lo tendré en cuenta Alice — fue mi estúpida respuesta antes de alejarme.

Esa fue la última vez que vi a Alice. Y siempre le agradecería ese favor, gracias a ella Emma se ha mantenido alejada de ese canalla…

-¿Rose? — pregunto Emmett cuando entre por la puerta de nuestra Suite.

No respondí nada, solo camine como un sonámbulo hasta donde tenía mi maleta.

-Rosalie, ¿Qué sucede amor? — Emmett me abrazo por atrás.

Suspire profunda mente, procurando permanecer tranquila

-He sabido unas cosas horribles sobre ti y sobre... Kate.

-¿Qué cosas? —su tono tranquilo no revelaba expresión alguna.

-Kate era tu amante — me aparte de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Y?

-¿Te parece poco? ¿Es verdad?

-Rose, podrías tranquilizarte.

Me cruce de brazos y lo mire desafiante.

-¿Dónde fuiste anoche, cuando dejaste nuestra habitación? ¿Fuiste a ver a Kate porque estaba borracha?

-Rosalie, no estoy dispuesto a hablar de esto.

-¿Por qué lo hizo, Emmett? — ignore, él ya me había destrozado el corazón, ahora era mi turno de hacer lo mismo con el suyo. — ¿Fue porque no podía soportar ver te casado con otra mujer? Y, en todo caso, ¿por qué te casaste conmigo? ¿Eran mis contactos mejores que los suyos? ¿He contribuido yo a engrosar el patrimo nio de los Cullen?

-¿Es eso lo que te ha dicho Alice? — me preguntó Emmett, sombrío.

No podía creer que estuviera sucediendo, además estaba traicionando a Alice. Y no podía hacerlo, tenía que ser más rápida.

-No me lo ha dicho Alice — mentí, pero seguí con el maldito interrogatorio. — ¿Y pasaste parte de la noche con Kate cuando ella te llamó?

Emmett me observaba, parecía dolido. Me dolía una mierda tener que hacer esto, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo por mi maldito orgullo.

-¡Responde maldito seas! — grite.

-Sí.

-Y ella es tu amante.

Era una afirmación, no una pregunta, y Emmett hizo un absoluto control de sí mismo cuando res pondió:

-Hace tiempo mantuvimos una relación, Rosalie. Pero eso pertenece al pasado.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Emmett? ¡Y sobre todo sabiendo que ella estaría aquí en Las Vegas! — exclamé aturdida.

-No era alguien relevante ni para ti ni para mí — respondió con tono suave. — Fue por eso que no te lo dije — fue a tomarme del brazo, pero lo rechace violentamente.

-¿Que no era relevante? — le preguntó amarga da.

De pronto recordé lo que Emmett había mencio nado la noche anterior, y mi corazón nuevamente estalló en mil pedazos dentro de mi pecho.

-¡Estuvo aquí todo el tiempo! — Volví a gritar, cerré los ojos bloqueando el recuerdo de mi mente. — ¡Y esta mañana, esta mañana! ¡No sabes cuánto Te Odio!

-¡Rosalie! — Me tomó del brazo obligándome a quedarme donde estaba. — Escúchame... Puedo expli cártelo todo.

-Me dejaste en nuestra noche de bodas para irte con ella — pronuncie lentamente horrori zada. — Todavía la quieres, ¿verdad? Aún la amas. Cuando te llamó, te fuiste con ella y me dejaste.

-Rosalie, me he casado contigo. Te amo.

-Dime que no sientes nada por ella. Dímelo — insistí acalorada.

Leí en su mirada que lo estaba dañando. Pero no expondría a un bebé a una mentira se mejante.

-Sal de mi habitación. Quiero estar sola — le informe con voz temblorosa.

-Me quedo contigo; este asunto ha ido demasiado lejos...

-No — lo interrumpí furiosa. — Necesito estar unos minutos sola antes de viajar... luego podremos hablar. Ahora no puedo. Simplemente no puedo — en aquel instante se quebró mi voz, y cuando Emmett fue a abrazarme, volví a rechazarlo con violencia. No po día soportar que me tocara. — Por favor, Emmett. Si sien tes algo por mí, déjame algunos minutos sola. Creo que al menos me debes eso.

-Esto es una locura — gruñó irritado. — ¡Y todo por culpa de Alice!

-¡No ha sido Alice, imbécil! — y me dirigí apresurada hacia el cuarto de baño sin mirar atrás.

…

_-Creo que está de vuelta la antigua Rosalie __— Leah rio a carcajadas._

_Le di otro trago a mi cerveza._

_-Recuerdas cuando nos emborrachábamos en Port Angeles…_

_Jamás olvidaría esas noches de locuras._

_-También recuerdo cuando Harry nos fue a sacar de la comisaria porque dos locas estaba desvistiéndose sobre una mesa — comete estallando a carcajadas._

_-Tu padre llego a donde Harry, hecho una furia — deje de reír, eso no era gracioso pero Leah se reía aún más fuerte. — Sue te escondió diciendo que nos habíamos quedado estudiando dos días antes del examen de biología._

_Claro cómo olvidar, Robert se enteró de que nos habíamos emborrachado y me quito mi coche. El muy idiota de Jasper aún se burlaba por eso._

_-Pero lo más épico fue cuando llegaste llorando a La Push diciendo que estabas embarazada — ambas estábamos totalmente borrachas._

_Más de siete años que no me emborrachaba y esa era la mejor forma que tenía Leah para sacarme información. Y lo había conseguido, pero ella también había comenzado a destapar su propio baúl de los recuerdos…_

_-Tu mejor no error ha sido Emma... aun no me creo que en algún momento pensé que abortarías — Ahora Leah no se reía, hablaba totalmente seria. — Pero eres demasiado buena como para haber matado un bebé, al menos no cometiste el mismo error que yo…_

…

* * *

**Holaaaa!**

**¿Como estuvo el capitulo?**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que leen la historia, y también a las que dejan sus lindos reviews. Si tienen alguna duda porfa dejen un reviews y yo encantada resuelvo esa duda :D**

**Saludos a todas y nos leemos pronto. No olviden el reviews ;)**


End file.
